A Midsummer Night's Dream
by Em Pataki
Summary: As if it's not bad enough Arnold's class if being forced to perform the play, 'A Midsummer Night's Dream,' there is a mix up with the parts they were assigned. What do they plan on doing to fix this?
1. Chapter 1

**PLAY DESCRIPTION**

 **A Midsummer Night's Dream takes place in Athens. Theseus, the Duke of Athens, is planning his marriage with Hippolyta. As a result, he is planning a large festival, with a play performed at the wedding ceremony.**

 **CHARACTER LIST**

 **EUGENE - THESEUS**

 **SHEENA - HIPPOLYTA**

 **STINKY - BOTTOM**

 **PHOEBE - HELENA**

 **HELGA - HERMIA**

 **LILA - TITANIA**

 **HAROLD - EGEUS**

 **SID - PUCK/ROBIN**

 **RHONDA - FAIRY**

 **NADINE - FAIRY**

 **CURLY - OBERON**

 **LORENZO - PHILOSTRATE**

 **IGGY - FRANCIS FLUTE**

 **BRAINY - TOM SNOUT**

 **PARK - SNUG**

 **PEAPOD - COBWEB**

 **CHOCOLATE BOY - PETER QUINCE**

 **ARNOLD AND GERALD - WAIT AND SEE...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Mistake

It was nearing the end of their eighth grade year. While the students were ecstatic summer was approaching, it would not be on the best of terms…

"Man Arnold! Can you believe Simmons wants us to do ANOTHER school play?!" Gerald exclaimed, leaning against the lockers as he watched his best friend gathering his books.

"Yeah, I'm not too excited about it either." Arnold sighed, grabbing the last of his books.

"Not only that, the whole class is being forced to do it." Gerald crossed his arms in disbelief.

"I guess it's just his way of doing one last special thing with us before we graduate."

"Arnold, don't you think that guy has worn out that word's welcome?" Gerald asked, raising an eyebrow as Arnold rolled his eyes at the witty remark.

"Whatever you say Gerald."

Meanwhile, Helga had been sitting in class discussing her part with her best friend.

"Are you looking forward to the play Helga?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"I just see it as being one step closer to summer break." Helga smirked, not wanting to admit the anticipation which had been building up inside her ever since the class had been given their parts the previous day.

As Helga looked down at her notebook with her head propped in her hand, she began doodling pictures of her beloved, thinking to herself…

 _Oh Arnold! Fate has brought us together yet again through a romantic chain of events. This time will be all the more magical! For as I, Hermia, feel the sweet sensation of Lysander's lips, it shall bring us…._

"Helga? Helga? Helga!" A voice called, snapping her out of her fantasy.

"Huh? I mean, what do you want, football head?!" Helga scowled, looking up at her boyfriend.

"I was just trying to ask if you wanted to come to my house after practice is over tonight?" Arnold shrugged his shoulders.

Although he knew it was never a good idea to interrupt her daydreaming, he had been with her long enough to know what thoughts he was interrupting. Therefore, he didn't take much offense to it.

"Oh, umm sure. I mean, whatever floats your boat football head." she smirked as Arnold smiled weakly. Reaching his hand over her desk for hers, he said "I'm looking forward to it...Hermia."

Helga's heart began to flutter as she felt him caress her hand. A moment later, she shook her head (realizing where they were) as she snatched her hand and said "This isn't play practice! Sheesh."

"Whatever you say Helga." Arnold turned to face forward in his seat as Helga held the hand that had been held by her beloved close to her heart.

A moment later, talk amongst the students was interrupted when they heard "Class! Yesterday you were all told your parts. I now have the scripts printed with your names to go along with them."

"Aww! I still can't say my name! Eu..Eug..Eu?" Harold whined.

"Egeus. Although it happens to pertain to one of the characters, it's originally a municipality of Navarre, Spain in the Metropolitan area of Pamplona." Phoebe explained.

"I still can't believe I'm not playing Titania! Who better fit for Queen of fairies than me?!" Rhonda exclaimed.

 _I guess not the Queen of Fashion._ Helga thought to herself as she sat there drumming her fingers against the desk. Awaiting her script, she heard…

"Umm excuse me? Why does it say I'm playing Lysander?"

Helga whipped her head over to see Gerald lifting an eyebrow at the script, as Mr. Simmons went to see the mistake he had made.

"Oh, oh my! Did I make a mistake?" Mr. Simmons asked worriedly.

"Yeah, you gave me the part of Demetrius." Arnold interrupted as he reviewed his script.

Helga could feel her heart beating mercilessly, as she watched the puzzled teacher review her beloved's script.

"Oh dear! If I use the night to reprint the sheets, we'd have to postpone practice. The drama teacher was nice enough to let me use the auditorium for the next two weeks, so I'm afraid we'll just have to leave things as they are." Mr. Simmons said regretfully.

 _Crimity! Are you kidding me?! What kind of a moron assigns parts without making the script first? Oh Arnold! Even through acting, how could I possibly express my love for anyone other than you?_

As Helga sat in her seat, staring down the teacher, Arnold sighed at the thought of what must be going through Helga's mind. Although he wasn't too concerned about the part he was given, he knew how much this meant to his girlfriend. Thinking back to their fourth grade play, the only reason Helga bothered to audition for the part of Juliet was so she could kiss Arnold.

At last the bell rang for lunch and Arnold turned to see the disappointed look on Helga's face.

"I'm really sorry Helga. I know how much this meant to you." Arnold sighed, taking her hand in his.

Helga didn't enjoy being pitied. Even if her boyfriend was simply comforting her, she didn't like the idea of someone thinking she needed their concern.

"Pttss...are you kidding? If you can't handle a little romantic competition, that's your problem Demetrius!" she scoffed, standing from her seat with her hands on her waist.

"Whatever you say Helga." Arnold sighed, as he held his girlfriend's hand down the hall, towards the cafeteria.

Making it there, Arnold lead Helga over towards the lunch line. As he grabbed them each a tray, he said "I guess you'll be spending most of your free time with Gerald."

"What are you talking about?!" Helga exclaimed, cocking her brow at him.

"Well, he's playing Lysander, who's in love with Hermia. Don't you think you two would need to spend as much time together as possible to get your lines straight?" Arnold shrugged his shoulders, moving down the line.

"Uhh that's what after school practice is for, DOI!" she scowled, still not believing the mistake that was made with their parts.

As they reached the end of the line, Arnold grabbed the last tapioca pudding. Laying it on her tray, he said "Think of this as Demetrius' love potion for Hermia. It's got to last a while, so don't eat it too fast." he winked.

Helga's heart fluttered at the sweet gesture as much as it ached at the thought of their act being torn apart.

When Arnold lead her over to the table where their two best friends were sitting, they saw Gerald shake his head and say "Man Arnold! Can you believe he messed up our parts? Like it wasn't bad enough he gave us parts to begin with!"

"Pttss...what are you complaining about? You get to sleep through half the thing thanks to that love potion." Helga scoffed as she leaned back in her seat with her tapioca. Savoring each bite, she thought to herself…

 _Oh Arnold! What will it be like holding someone other than you in my arms? Expressing feelings of intimacy for someone other than my true beloved? Sharing a kiss with anyone other than you…_

As Helga sat thinking these sorrowful thoughts while staring blankly at her 'love potion,' she listened to her best friend say "Technically, he's put under a spell by Puck, which was originally meant for Demetrius to bring him and Helena together. Therefore, nothing would stand in the way of Lysander's love for Hermia."

"So this Puck guy's an even bigger idiot than Simmons?" Helga scoffed, as Arnold began to rub her shoulder and said "When you love someone enough, I don't think anything can stand in the way of it."

Helga looked over at his sweet smile and half lidded eyes that cried out for her attention. As she could feel him leaning in to kiss her, they heard the bell ring.

"Well, let's get the rest of this day over with, so we can get this afternoon over with!" Gerald said wittingly as the group gathered their things from the table.

Once they made it back to the classroom, the kids began sitting in their seats as they heard…"OW I'm Okay!"

After looking over to see Eugene had tripped over a book bag, Gerald asked "Mm, mm, mmm! Is it really a good idea to make him Theseus? I mean, he'll be playing the Duke of Athens?"

"More like the king of fools." Helga smirked, listening in on the conversation.

"I think he just shows up in two scenes." Arnold replied.

"Whatever you say Arnold." Gerald said, shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: We'll Make The Best Of It

It was the end of the last class and the students all knew what to prepare for. "All right class! We can now head to the auditorium to begin practicing for our play 'A Midsummer Night's Dream.'" Mr. Simmons said excitedly.

After all but two students had left the room, Arnold turned to face Helga sitting in her desk. "Don't worry, we can still have fun doing this."

Helga cocked her brow at his optimism. "Ptss...how do you figure?"

Taking her hand in his, he replied "Just because our characters don't love each other doesn't mean we don't still have parts in the play together. For instance when Eugues insists Hermia marries Demetrius." Arnold winked.

Helga began to blush as Arnold rubbed her hand. Leaning over the desk, he pulled her in to kiss her, thinking back to their fourth grade play. As he pictured himself lying there with her lips pressed against his, the idea of someone else playing the part of Lysander began to hurt.

With their lips locked, the two began to forget where they were, until they heard…

"Mm, mm, mmm! If you plan on me kissing you like that Pataki, you got another thing coming!"

The two of them quickly parted their lips as Arnold turned to see his best friend had returned to the classroom.

"Gerald! We were just uhh…"

"Man, I don't even want to know. I just came back because I forgot one of my books." he replied, shaking his head.

After watching his best friend leave the room, Arnold turned to his girlfriend's blushing face and said "I guess we should get down there. They can't start without us."

"Guess not football head."

The two walked down the hallway holding hands when they heard a scream coming from the auditorium…

"AHHHHH!"

Arnold quickly pulled Helga along as the two entered the auditorium to see Rhonda crying on the stage.

"You have got to be kidding me! There is no way I am wearing that autrocious costume! Forest green tights and elf shoes?! Where are you people from?!" Rhonda exclaimed.

"It's not so bad Rhonda. We get to wear matching green veils made from actual leaves." Nadine pointed out as Rhonda turned up her nose in disgust.

Helga rolled her eyes at the thought of someone getting so worked up over a play. Then again, was that not how she had been acting?

As the two made it to the stage, seeing their classmates help Rhonda to her feet, they heard Mr. Simmons say "Well, it looks like we have everyone here. Now we can start practicing Act I."

Arnold turned to give Helga a regretful look as he let go of her hand, knowing the next few days would not be easy for either of them.

"Everyone take your positions! We'll start with Theseus and Hippolyta announcing their upcoming wedding! Then we… yes Stinky?" Mr. Simmons asked, looking over at his confused student.

"I still don't know how in the heck to put on my costume!" Stinky said, scratching his head.

"That's because it has two pieces and you're using the bottom half as a hat." Mr. Simmons pointed out, while turning his attention back towards the opening scene.

"Aww gee." Stinky sighed with embarrassment.

As the kids took their places, Eugene and Sheena entered the center of the stage together.

" _Now fair Hippolyta, our nuptial hour draws on apace. Four happy days bring in another moon. But oh, methinks how slow. This old moon wanes! She lingers my desires, like to a stepdame or a dowager. Long withering out a young man's revenue."_

" _Four days will quickly steep themselves in night. Four nights will quickly dream away the time. And then the moon like to a silver bow. New bent in heaven, shall behold the night of our solemnities."_

Mr. Simmons smiled at this opening scene as the rest of the class watched from the corner of the stage, waiting for Eugene to trip. Arnold held Helga's hand as he heard a sad sigh release from her. Soon they would be entering the stage. Rather than Helga as Hermia announcing her love for Arnold as Lysander, she would be rejecting the idea of marrying him as Demetreus.

"That was wonderful! Alright, next page ple…" Mr. Simmons began to request as the class watched Eugene trip over his robe and listened to him say "OW! I'm Okay!"

"And there it is." Gerald shook his head as he and the rest of his friends took their places on stage.

Rather than commenting on his clumsiness, Helga walked out on stage wondering how difficult it would be to act as though she possessed strong feelings for anyone other than Arnold.

Glancing closely at the script, Harold whined. "Aww I can't read this word! Vexa..vexa..?"

"Vexation, you moron! It means you're angry. Sheesh!" Helga scowled as Gerald lifted an eyebrow.

"Do I really have to marry her?"

"All right, please settle down. Eugene, the scene starts with you." Mr. Simmons pointed out, hoping he wouldn't trip again.

" _What's the news with thee?"_

" _Full of vexation come I with complaint. Against my child, my daughter, Hermia - Stand forth Demetrius - My noble lord. This man hath my consent to marry her. Stand forth Lysander and my gracious duke, this man hath bewitched the bosom of my child…"_

Harold began as Helga looked over at Arnold, listening to the description of the wonderful things Lysander had done for Hermia.

" _Thou Lysander hast given her rhymes and interchanged love tokens with my child. Thou hast by moonlight at her window sung. With feigning voice verses of feigning love, and stolen the impression of her fantasy. With bracelets of they hair, rings, gauds, conceits, knacks, trifles, nosegays, sweetmeats, messengers, of strong prevailment in unhardened youth…"_

Turning the spotlight back towards Eugene, Helga kept her eyes on Arnold as she thought about the sweet things he had done for her; buying her lunch, carrying her books, defending her in her time of need.

"Helga? Helga? Helga!" a voice called as she snapped out of her daze.

"Huh? What?"

"Helga, you'll need to be facing Eugene for this part of the play when Theseus addresses Hermia."

Turning away from her beloved, she listened to…

" _What say you Hermia? Be advised you fair maid. To you, your father should be a god. Demetrius is a worthy gentleman."_

Listening to these words written in the play, Helga knew Demetrius was more than a worthy gentlemen. Yet, Lysander was who her heart would belong to.

The second page of the first scene then ended as Mr. Simmons turned to Helga and said "That was very good boys and girls, although Helga, Hermia plays an important role with Theseus on the next page. Try to stay focused."

 _Focused?_ She thought to herself. How could that be possible when she was forced to act as though she wanted nothing to do with the love of her life?

" _Lysander is a good man"_ Helga said full of despair. Her disappointed look did not match her encouraging words.

" _In himself he is. But in this kind, wanting your father's voice. The other must be held the worthier."_

" _I beseech your grace that I may know, the worst that may befall in this case, if I refuse to wed Demetrius."_ Helga asked, glancing over at Arnold.

" _Either to die the death or to abjure."_

The idea of never seeing another man again didn't seem any worse than being wed to one who meant nothing to her. Wed to one who had never been able to look past her aggressive behavior and insecurities.

As they were finishing up the page, the depressing look in Helga's eyes began to show Arnold he meant more to her than he would ever know.

"Okay Helga, it's important to show lots of passion and enthusiasm here. You're trying to convince Theseus why you have the right to be with Lysander!" Mr. Simmons explained, while the idea of listening to a parent's demands for once didn't seem so bad to her.

" _So will I grow, so live, so die, my lord, Ere I will yield my virgin patent up. Unto his lordship whose unwished yoke. My soul consents not to give sovereignty."_ Hermia said as Helga thought about it's meaning… to prefer withering away than losing her virginity to someone she didn't love. All she was doing was playing a character pretending to be in love with another, yet her feelings were just as deep.

" _Take time to pause, and by the next new moon, the sealing day betwixt my love and me, for everlasting bond of fellowship. Upon that day either prepare to die for disobedience or else wed Demetrius."_

As Helga listened to Eugene recite these torturous lines, ones which she would more than love to give into, she listened to her love enter the scene.

" _Relent, sweet Hermia and Lysander, yield. Thy crazed title to my certain right."_ Arnold proclaimed as Helga wanted desperately to cry out 'YES!'

As she kept her eyes on her love, she listened to his best friend play the part that was meant for him…

 _You have her father's love, Demetrius. Let me have Hermia's. Do you marry him."_

While the other students watched from the side of the stage, Stinky asked "I'm confused, did Lysander just tell Demetrius to marry Egeus?"

The class rolled their eyes at his inability to recognize the sarcastic remark within the play as they listened to Harold step in.

" _Scornful Lysander, true he hath my love. And what is mine, my love shall render him. And she is mine and all my right of her I do estate unto Demetrius."_

Harold did his best to say to Arnold as Helga felt her heart shattering. Here her love wanted her hand in marriage and she was reduced to showing him the little care and concern she had before expressing her true feelings for him.

The group then watched Gerald turn to Eugene and speak the noble words Helga had hoped to hear Arnold say.

" _I am, my lord, as well derived as he. As well possessed. My love is more than his. My fortunes every way as fairly ranked as Demetrius. And which is more than all these boasts can be, I am beloved of beauteous Hermia. Why should not I then prosecute my right? Demetrius I'll avouch it to his head. Made love to Nedar's daughter, Helena, and won her soul. And she sweet lady, dotes, dotes in idolatry. Upon this spotted and inconstant man."_

"Wonderful Gerald! Lots of enthusiasm! All right, let's move onto the next page." Mr. Simmons instructed them, while Arnold stood off to the side where he watched his girlfriend give her heart to another.

Act 1, Scene 1, Page 3

" _Come Demetrius and Egeus. You shall go with me. I have some private schooling for you both. For you fair Hermia. Look you arm yourself. To fit your fancies to your father's will, or else the law of Athens yields you up."_ Eugene spoke as Theseus.

After giving Helga this warning, Eugene was followed off stage by Arnold and Harold to leave Helga alone with Gerald.

" _How now my love? Why is your cheek so pale? How chance the roses there do fade so fast?"_ Gerald asked, holding a hand to Helga's face.

Helga's eyes widened at the touch of his hand, while Arnold lifted an eyebrow, watching from backstage. _He seems more comfortable with his part?_

A brief bit of silence occurred as Helga searched for her words. Gerald continued holding a hand to her face, as Helga glanced in Arnold's direction.

"Umm Helga. You have a line here." Mr. Simmons reminded her, as she gulped heavily.

" _Belike for want of rain, which I could be well. Beteem them from the tempest of my eyes"_

" _Aye me! For aught that I could ever read, could ever hear by tale or history, the course of true love never did run smooth. But either it was different in blood."_

Gerald released his hand from Helga's face and her cheeks remained as pale as the scene made them out to be. Arnold stood backstage wondering what had gotten Gerald so 'into' it all of a sudden.

" _O cross. Too High to be enthralled to low."_ Helga said slowly, with quivering lips. Oh what an obstacle that would be. Imagine being too high on the social ladder, and falling in love with someone beneath you.

" _Or else misgraffed in respect of years! Or else it stood upon the choice of friends!"_ Gerald shouted, referring to one's love life being affected by their age differences or guardian approval.

" _Oh hell to choose love by another's eyes!"_ Helga spoke these words 'to have your love life chosen by another' as she thought about the role she was being forced to play.

Gerald went on with the act, not caring who his words were being sent out to. Helga stood wide eyed, feeling as though each fake word sent out was giving away an actual piece of her heart.

" _If then true lovers have been ever crossed, it stands as an edict in destiny. Then let us teach our trial patience, because it is a customary cross. As do to love as thoughts and dreams and sighs. Wishes and tears poor fancy followers."_

Arnold listened to these words his girlfriend was forced to recite. Let us try to be patient as we deal with our problem. If there was one thing he was, it was patient.

" _A good persuasion. Therefore, hear me Hermia. I have a widow aunt. A dowager of great revenue. From Athens is her house remote seven leagues, and she respects me as her only son. There gentle Hermia may I marry thee. And to that place the sharp Athenian law cannot pursue us. If thou lovest me then, steal forth thy father's house tomorrow night. And in the wood, a league without the town. Where I did meet thee once with Helena"_

Gerald finished the page as a wide smile came to Mr. Simmons' face and Helga again glanced over at Arnold.

"Wonderful job Gerald! Helga, you seem a bit distracted. Is anything wrong?"

"N-n-no?" she stuttered as her teacher gave her a puzzling look.

"Hmm, well alright then. We can move onto the next page.

" _My good Lysander, I swear to thee, in that same place thou hast appointed me, tomorrow truly will I meet thee!"_

Arnold and the rest of the class continued to watch from backstage as they saw it was time for Phoebe to enter.

" _Keep your promise my love. Look, here comes Helena!"_

Phoebe then approached what she could see to be her uncomfortable friend.

" _Godspeed for Helena! Wither away?"_ Helga managed to say.

" _Call you me fair? That 'fair' again unsay. Demetrius love your fair. O happy fair! Your eyes are lodestars and your tongue's sweet air."_

As Helga listened to Phoebe speak the words of Helena's unrequited love for Demetrius, Arnold listened to the description Helena gave of Hermia.

Her eyes are like stars and her voice is more musical than a lark's song is to a shepherd in springtime.

Arnold stood there thinking to himself how Helga's eyes really were like two sparkling stars. Ones he never noticed until their kiss in the jungle.

Helga's performance was becoming more steady now that she was speaking to her best friend; both in the play and real life.

" _Oh teach me how you look and with what art you sway the motion of Demetrius' heart."_ Phoebe calmly chirped, not worried about her part. Although she had feelings for Gerald, she knew he didn't have feelings for Helga.

While Helga didn't possess feelings for Gerald, just the thought of expressing them to anyone other than Arnold was overbearing.

" _I frown upon him, yet he loves me still."_

" _Oh that your frowns would teach my smiles such skill!"_ Phoebe continued to smile, while Helga remained calm yet lifeless.

" _I give him curses, yet he gives me love. The more I hate, them more he follows."_

" _The more I love, the more he hateth me."_

" _Helena, is no fault of mine."_

" _None but your beauty."_

" _Take comfort. He no more shall see my face, Helena."_

Helga and Phoebe recited their parts, forgetting about the error of the play until Helga heard...

" _Helena, tomorrow night, through Athens gates have we devised a steal!"_ Gerald proudly said, referring to the marriage Helga had fantasized about having Arnold by her side at.

Faceing her best friend with crestfallen eyes, Helga continued " _There my Lysander and I shall meet. To seek new friends and stranger companies. Good luck grant thee thy Demetrius! Keep word, Lysander. We must starve our sight. From lovers' food till morrow deep midnight."_

" _I will Hermia!"_ Gerald says proudly to Helga as she thinks to herself _what a buffoon!_ Anxiously exiting the stage.

Gerald stands alone with Phoebe, wishing her the best of luck with Demetrius (Arnold), before he himself exits the stage.

As Helga happily stands beside her beloved backstage, she listens to her best friend recite these words…

" _How happy some o'er other some can be! Through Athens I am thought as fair as she. But what of that? Demetrius thinks not so. He will not know what all but he do know. And as he errs, doting on Hermia's eyes. So, I, admiring of his qualities. Things base and vile, holding no quantity. Love can transpose to form and dignity. Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind."_

Helga stood there listening to the speech Phoebe's character gave about obsession. Be it a mistake or not, love can make worthless things beautiful. Demetrius was meant to be an untrustworthy character, yet that was the last thing Helga would ever see him as, as long as Arnold was playing him.

Arnold began to rub Helga's hand as he watched the disconcerting look on her face. Feeling the touch of his hand on hers, she looked over at his sweet, loving eyes. Wanting more than anything to kiss him, she knew it would have to wait.

" _I will go tell him of fair Hermia's flight. Then to the wood will he tomorrow night. Pursue her. And for this intelligence. If I have thanks, it is a dear expense. But herein mean I to enrich my pain. To have his sight thither and back again."_ Phoebe finished.

"Oh that was beautiful Phoebe! All of you, wonderful job! All right class, tomorrow we'll start Scene II of Act I. We end here with Helena telling Demetrius that Hermia is running away the next night, thinking he'll be grateful to her."

All the students began leaving the auditorium as Arnold turned to Helga. "Well, would you like to see if Gerald and Phoebe want to get some ice cream?"

Helga felt they had spent more than enough time with their friends that day. She didn't want to make herself appear as weak as she had felt on stage however. "Eh, why not?"

"I'll go tell Gerald if you want to wait for Phoebe?" Arnold suggested.

"Whatever floats your boat football head." Helga smirked, watching her beloved leave her once again.

As Helga stood there, thinking about how painful that one practice had been, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ready to go Helga?"

Helga quickly whipped her head around to see her best friend beside her.

"Phoebe! Sheesh! Don't scare me like that!"

"Are you alright Helga? I could tell by the disconcerting look in your eyes on stage, you weren't enjoying the rehearsal." Phoebe couldn't help but point out.

Sighing deeply at her friend's observation, Helga replied "Yeah Pheebs, I'm fine. You wanna get some ice cream?"

"Why certainly Helga."

 _SLAUCENS_

"Man, can you believe everything we did today was just one scene?" Gerald asked in disbelief as the four friends sat in the ice cream parlor.

"Well Gerald, Shakespeare plays are often great in length due to their substantial amount of detail and ability to rephrase simple sentences." Phoebe explained seeing him shake his head.

"Mm, mm, mmm! Speaking of simple sentences, I noticed you barely having to speak two words out there." Gerald said, pointing to Arnold.

Setting aside his ice cream, Arnold said "Yeah, I guess my part won't start to pick up until the middle of the play."

"Pttss...try not to cry too hard." Helga smirked, taking a sip of her shake.

"What about you Pataki? You seemed pretty nervous out there considering how dumb you thought this was to begin with." Gerald pointed out as her face turned pale.

Arnold looked to see her eyes widening as well as her hands shaking in her lap. Before she could respond, he said "I was shocked to see you so comfortable Gerald. You really seemed to be enjoying your part."

"Man it was just acting. Plus, Simmons loved my 'enthusiasm.'" Gerald boasted as Helga's nervous face turned to a scowl. "Whose heart were you after? His or Hermia's?

After the four of them finished their ice cream, they stood outside of Slaucens a moment.

"It appears to be getting late. I feel I should be getting home soon." Phoebe informed them.

"I'll walk with ya babe! See ya later Arnold." Gerald said, giving his best friend their secret handshake.

As they watched their friends head for home, Arnold took Helga's hand in his and asked "It is getting late. Would you like me to walk you home...Hermia?"

Helga swooned at his half lidded eyes and signature smile as she felt him caress her hand with his thumb.

"Uhh sure."

The two walked down the street under the night sky that had been lightly painted with stars. After seeing the quiet mood his girlfriend was still in, Arnold turned to her and said "I'm sorry I won't be playing Lysander. I know how much this meant to you."

Helga began to blush as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, well it's just a dumb play I guess."

"I saw how nervous you were out there. I hope you don't think how you perform will affect our relationship." Arnold said, hoping she wouldn't take offense to it.

Helga gulped at his accuracy. How humiliating would it be to tell him how uncomfortable she felt just by playing a pretend character?

"Well, I…."

"Yeah?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I mean, I think you'd be getting the creeps too if you had tall hair boy's hand all over your face! Sheesh!" she scowled.

Making it to her porch, Arnold turned to her and said "I think I may have been more uncomfortable than you were."

"Really?" she asked, widening her eyes.

Rubbing her hands, leaning his head against hers, he replied "I should be the only one who gets to hold your sweet face in their hands."

Helga let out a swoon that was quickly interrupted by her love's sweet lips. Holding her face in his hands, he listened to her let out a soft, sweet sigh. As he began to pull away, he felt himself being pulled back quickly, as she tightly gripped his shirt, and firmly pressed her lips against his.

After feeling he deserved a breath, she released his lips just enough to whisper "Tell Helena to keep her hands off you."

"Uhh...I don't think Phoebe feels that way about me." Arnold laughed as Helga rolled her eyes.

"Shut up football head!" she scoffed, kissing him once more.

"Good night Hermia. See you tomorrow my love." Arnold whispered, kissing her hand.

As she swooned deeply, holding her sweetly touched hand close to her heart, she replied "Good night Demetrius."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: I Can't Go Through With It

"HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!"

As Arnold rolled over to shut off his alarm, the first thought that came to his mind was the play and the disappointing idea of not playing the lead role with his girlfriend.

Being the optimistic person that he was however, he got up to get dressed, grabbed his things, and just hoped Helga had believed him when he said performing well wouldn't come between their relationship. He however, would have to keep that in mind as well.

When he made it to the kitchen, he saw Phil sitting at the table with his newspaper.

"Mornin' shortman! How'd that play of yours go?" Phil asked, setting his paper aside.

"It was just practice. We have five acts to get through before we're ready to perform." Arnold explained as his grandma set a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Eat up Tex! You'll need your strength for the cattle drive!" Pookey insisted as Phil rolled his eyes at her usual kitchen performance.

"So what kinda character you playin'? An animal? A superhero? Don't tell me you're that Romeo character again!" Phil exclaimed.

"No grandpa, I'm a young Athenian named Demetrius in a play called 'A Midsummer Night's Dream.' I was supposed to play Lysander." Arnold explained as Phil gave a questioning look.

"Ly-what now?"

"Lysander. He falls in love with a girl named Hermia, who Helga's playing." Arnold sighed as Phil grinned widely.

"Uh oh...sounds like Demetrius has himself some competition! Hehe!" Phil said, bumping his grandson's shoulder.

"Yeah, she's not to happy. I think she's worried I won't love her anymore if she acts comfortable performing."

"Since when is she considerate of another person's feelings? Or are you talkin' about that Hermia character now?"

"Grandpa…"

"Oh lighten up shortman! She'll be fine, and if she's not, that's her problem. Hehe."

"Thanks grandpa." Arnold rolled his eyes, grabbing his backpack as he headed for the front door.

"See ya shortman!"

Arnold opened the front door to see his best friend waiting for him.

"Hey Arnold!"

"Hey Gerald. What's up?"

"Not much. Ready to get this day over with?" Gerald asked, with his hands on his hips.

"I guess. You seem to have lost your enthusiasm." Arnold couldn't help but point out.

"Man, as much as I hate to agree with Pataki, it's just a dumb play."

"You were really enjoying yourself though."

"Man I just like dressing nice and looking cool. Two things that are hard not to do when you're the lead role in a play." Gerald pointed out as he and Arnold were about to round the corner for the bus stop.

"Whatever you say Ger…"

Before Arnold could finish his sigh of defeat, he bumped heads with someone he always thought looked nice.

"ARNOLD!" Helga exclaimed, falling to the ground in front of him.

"Sorry Helga." he apologized, reaching out a hand to help her up.

As Helga took his hand, she scoffed "Walk much, football head?"

Standing there, feeling him rub her hand, she listened to him say "I guess not. Maybe I need someone to hold my hand the rest of the way."

"Uhhh okay. I mean, if it'll teach you to watch where you're going. Sheesh!" she smirked, taking his hand in hers.

"I can't believe that's my future wife." Gerald said wittingly as he shook his head at Helga's sad attempt to hide her emotional side.

After making it to school, Arnold stood in the hall with his girlfriend as he turned to her to say "I have to stop by my locker. I'll see you in class."

Looking into her sparkling eyes that reminded Lysander's of Hermia's, Arnold kissed her softly, not thinking about her reaction.

"Ok..kay" she stuttered, walking towards the classroom with rose colored cheeks.

Taking a seat in her usual desk, Helga turned to hear her best friend ask "Are you excited about practice today?"

Helga had no reason to be excited. The boy of her dreams was no longer playing the part they had both hoped he would. She now just saw it as one more event to cross off before summer vacation.

"You mean to hear tall hair boy get praised for acting like a three year old while the king of fools slips in a magical anti coordination skills moment of his at the end of every other scene?"

"Well, it won't be the same people performing. The rest of our classmates will be practicing their parts." Phoebe explained as Helga watched Arnold and Gerald enter the classroom.

Arnold took a seat in front of his girlfriend as a lovesick grin formed on her face, thinking back to the sweet kiss she had shared with him in the hall. If only there was a way to once again have that warm, loving connection on stage.

As she sat there staring at her love with her head in her hand, the class heard Mr. Simmons walk in. "Hello everyone! Today's going to be a very special day!"

 _No surprises there!_ Helga thought to herself, as she continued to rest her head in her hand.

"Tonight we're practicing scene two of Act 1" Mr. Simmons began before being interrupted.

"Man, I still can't believe everything we did yesterday was one scene!" Gerald exclaimed, not normally being one to interrupt the class.

"Yeah! How am I supposed to go that long without eating anything?!" Harold whined as Rhonda rolled her eyes.

"Forget about the length of the scene. Did you people pay no attention to those hideous costumes?!" Rhonda exclaimed.

"I thought the costumes were just ever so impressive! Especially Titania's oh so adorable sparkling white wings and silver tiara!" Lila said excitedly.

"Class please settle down. Now as I was saying, we'll be starting scene two today. Today's scene doesn't include any of yesterday's actors however. Therefore, if you would like to take the night to study your lines, while the rest of us rehearse in the auditorium, that would be fine." Mr. Simmons explained.

"Alright! I can study in front of the fridge!" Harold exclaimed as Helga rolled her eyes _Oh brother, what an idiot!_

Mr. Simmons then began where they left off with their History lecture the previous day. Helga sat in her desk, fantasizing about Arnold playing the part of Lysander. As she sat there dreaming of what was sure to never be, she saw a note being passed back to her.

Helga quickly snatched it, hoping no one would notice them. She opened the note to read…

 _You never got a chance to come over last night. Would you like to come work on your lines with me tonight?_

As her eyes fell half lidded at his sweet offer, she wondered how easy it would be with just the two of them.

 _Okay, but we'll have four or five people missing. You think you can fill in for all of them, football head?_

After reading her response, Arnold realized she had a point. Especially considering he had so few lines in the opening scene.

 _Maybe we could invite everybody over to my house. I'll ask the guys at lunch if you talk to Phoebe and Sheena._

After rolling her eyes at the thought of having to do so, she passed back her response.

 _Alright, sounds like a plan._

Once Arnold had gotten her approval, he spent the rest of the class period focused on the lecture, while Helga continued to wonder how well she'd be able to perform…

 _Oh Arnold! What am I to do? Tis because of you I possess any tender loving care. How shall I show this with anyone other than you standing up there beside me?_

When morning classes ended, the bell for lunch came. Arnold began to head for the cafeteria to ask the guys about meeting that night. After watching him leave, Helga turned her head to her best friend and said "So Pheebs, football head wants everyone to spend their night off practicing at his place."

"Why, that sounds delightful Helga." Phoebe nodded as her friend gave a weak smile. The girls then left the classroom to head for the cafeteria.

As they entered the cafeteria, Phoebe went to grab a table as Helga headed for the lunch line.

"Hey Sheena." she said, with her hands on her waists.

"Oh hello Helga. How are you today?" Sheena asked politely.

"Fine. Listen, everyone who practiced yesterday is meeting at football head's tonight to practice their lines again."

"Oh that sounds lovely!" Sheena exclaimed, not paying attention to the moving line.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya tonight." Helga scoffed as she headed for her table.

While Helga went to sit with Phoebe and Gerald, Arnold was standing at another table speaking with the rest of the group about practicing.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Arnold! What's up?" Stinky asked.

"Well, Mr. Simmons said today's practice wouldn't include any of today's characters." he began.

"Yeah, you don't know how lucky you are." Sid interrupted.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Mr. Simmons said we don't have enough people to fill in all the characters of the play." Sid replied as he watched Arnold shrug his shoulders.

"So, he's making you play more than one part?"

"Worse! He got chocolate boy to fill in for Quince!" Sid exclaimed as Arnold's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I reckon we'll have to keep a bag of malted milk balls nearby. You remember how dang shook up he got last time he tried given up the stuff." Stinky reminded them.

"Ohhh! Don't talk about chocolate! I'm going to get some pudding!" Harold whined as he began to get up from his seat.

"Wati Harold! I actually came over to ask if you and Eugene wouldn't mind coming over to practice your parts at my house tonight." Arnold asked hopefully.

"Gosh! That sounds...OW I'm okay!" Eugene fell out of his seat, as he began to stand with excitement.

While the table shook their heads at his clumsiness, Arnold turned to Harold and asked "So, what do you think?"

"Oohhh I guess. Is there gonna be food there?" Harold sighed.

"Sure." Arnold replied; whatever it took to get everybody together.

"Fine. Now can I go get my pudding?" Harold left, not caring to wait for a response.

After watching him walk away, Arnold turned to Eugene to see if Eugene had made it up from the floor.

"Everyone's coming over after school if you're interested Eugene."

"That sounds great Arnold!"

"See you then!" he replied, happily heading for his table.

"See ya Arnold!" the rest of the boys waved.

Once Arnold had made it to his table, he came to find Gerald sitting with Phoebe and Helga. As he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, he heard "So, everyone coming tonight buddy?"

Turning to face Gerald, he replied "Yeah, hopefully everything will go well." Arnold said, caring more about why his girlfriend wasn't eating at the moment.

"Where's your lunch?" he asked, as Helga turned to cock her brow, thinking what a dumb question that was.

"Arnold, do I EVER have a lunch? Sheesh!"

"Well you better figure something out for yourself. I don't plan on feeding you once we're married." Gerald said wittingly as Arnold rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go get something. I'll bring you back some food." he said, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

Helga sighed sweetly, holding her hand to her cheek. While Phoebe watched the sweet event that took place, Gerald shook his head and said "Mm, mm, mmm! All that tapioca's he's been buying you has really turned you into mush."

Helga began to glare at his unnecessary comment as she removed her hand from her face. What business was it of his if she was enjoying her time with her boyfriend and how sweet he was to her?

Moments later, Arnold returned with the food. "Here you go Helga. They were out of tapioca pudding, so I got you some chocolate pudding. I'm surprised Harold didn't take all of it."

"Maybe he found another Mr. Fudgey bar in the garbage to make up for it. What an idiot!" She scoffed, leaning back in her seat.

Wrapping his arm around her once again, he asked "So, did Sheena say yet to practice?"

"She practically jumped into my arms." Helga scoffed, taking a bite of her pudding.

Happy everyone was coming, Arnold turned to Phoebe and asked "Do you and Gerald just want to come straight over after school?"

"Why, that would be delightful." Phoebe smiled as Gerald was finishing up his sandwich.

"Yeah buddy. Sounds great."

Once the bell for lunch came, the students headed back for class. Arnold began to help Helga out of her seat as he kept a warm smile on his face. As he stood their rubbing her hand, she began to cock her brow. "So, we going to class or what?"

"I'm really excited about practice tonight."

"Pttss...why? We don't get any uhhh...special moments with each other." she stuttered.

Kissing her softly, as she stood there feeling a bit vulnerable, he replied "No, but we can still have fun."

As a weak smile formed on her face, he added "Let's get to class."

The two of them walked down the hallway holding hands together, as Helga began to feel Arnold rubbing her hand with his thumb. She looked over, seeing him stare straight ahead casually, as if he didn't even realize he was doing it. She couldn't take the idea of playing the role of someone who had no feelings for a boy her heart actually had endless feelings for.

Arnold continued walking down the hallway, not paying attention to anything but the doors and students ahead of him until he suddenly felt himself being jerked aside.

"Whoa!"

He looked to see Helga had pulled him into a nearby janitor's closet. With confused eyes, he looked and said to her "Helga, what are you doing? We have to…" before finishing his statement, he felt a tight grip on his shirt that pulled him close to firmly meet his girlfriend's lips.

As Arnold stood there wide-eyed, feeling here force her tongue down his throat, he thought to himself _Maybe I should have waited to bring up practice…_

Trying to push her off him, in an attempt to warn her class was starting, he placed her hands on his shoulders. Feeling him try to escape, she quickly snatched his hands to pin him against the wall, wrapping her tongue around his, to prevent any further disruption of what would sadly be the closest thing to a romantic moment they would share in school together that year.

 _Back in the classroom_

"I don't reckon this'll be too fun tonight. My part says I'm supposed to cry a lot." Stinky said, scratching his head.

"At least you won't be a guy that's playing a girl in the play they're putting on." Iggy

complained.

"No weirder than you wearing those bunny pajamas in fourth grade." Sid pointed out as the class began to laugh.

"Alright, class please settle down. Now as I said before, the students who performed yesterday won't need to show up at practice this afternoon. So Phoebe, Gerald, Helga, Arn….? Hmm that's funny? Have any of you seen Arnold and Helga?" Mr. Simmons asked as the class shrugged their shoulders.

 _Janitor's Closet_

After feeling he deserved a breath, Helga slowly removed her lips from her beloved just far enough for him to say what he had tried to before being taking advantage of.

"Helga, what are you doing? We have to get to class!"

Leaning against him with his arms pinned back, she gritted her teeth and said "I can't go through with it Arnold!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"The play! Me and tall hair boy with his hands all over me, and you being there to get a front row seat of it! Sheesh!" she scowled, leaning her head against his.

"It's just a play Helga. He doesn't have feelings for you. I know you don't have feelings for him." Arnold said, hoping to calm her down as she kept him pinned against the wall.

"It's just...it's just…" she began gripping his wrists tightly as he watched her squeeze her eyes shut, struggling to get the words out.

"What? Tell me!"

"I don't like feeling vulnerable around people. You're the only person I would ever make an exception for. I already do a crummy job of showing it." she sighed, letting him go, as she faced the floor full of shame.

Putting a hand to her face, looking into her sweet, sapphire eyes, he said "Helga, if I didn't let your aggressive behavior change the deep feelings I have for you, you shouldn't let any fake vulnerability your forced to show for the play make you care about what anyone else thinks of you."

"You're the only reason I act the way I do when I do. If I'm mean, it's to hide my sensitive side. If I'm sweet, it's because it's impossible to resist your optimistic personality. I have no reason to be sensitive or passionate during some stupid play if there's no one I care about doing it with me!" she exclaimed.

 _The Hallway_

Mr. Simmons walked up and down the halls of P.S. 118 as he thought to himself _Oh my, where could they be?_

As he approached the end of the hallway, he began to hear voices. Nearing the janitor's closet, the grew louder, until finally, he opened the door to see his two missing students with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Umm...Arnold? Is there a reason you and Helga are in here?"

Quickly pulling away from her, he replied "Oh uhh sorry. She was just upset about something and I was trying to make her feel better."

 _Oh brother, what a dumb excuse!_ Helga thought to herself, as she stood there rubbing her arm, full of embarrassment.

"Well, alright Arnold. You two need to get back to class though." Mr. Simmons said, feeling he had picked an odd place to comfort her.

As the three of them walked back into the room, Gerald noticed the red cheeks Arnold and his girlfriend were wearing. "Mm, mm, mmm. You're a bold kid Arnold." Gerald whispered, shaking his head at his best friend.

"Now that we have everyone here, we can start on our math assignment." Mr. Simmons said excitedly as Helga leaned her head in her hand. She couldn't just drop out of the play. Not only was it a requirement, but there was no one else to take her place.

After hearing a deep sigh release from her, Arnold was tempted to pass back a note. The day was close to being over however, and they had gotten into enough trouble already.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Practice

The bell for the last class soon came and Gerald turned to his best friend to say "I'm assuming you were doing what it looked like you were doing with Pataki when Simmons brought you back to the room?"

Arnold couldn't just start explaining the reason behind the situation with his girlfriend sitting right behind him.

"I'll tell you later." he whispered.

"Mm, mm, mmm! So, you got plenty of snacks at your place for Bubba?" Gerald asked as Arnold looked over at Harold.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. If not, we could always order a pizza." he suggested.

"Whatever you say Arnold."

As the boys were leaving the classroom, Phoebe was watching Helga grab the last of her things.

"Is everything okay Helga. I couldn't help but take notice of the overwrought look you were carrying when you entered the room."

"I'm fine. I just got carried away with my feelings as usual." Helga sighed.

Placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder, Phoebe replied "Think of it as you're learning to open up. Perhaps you've been a bit extreme in some cases, but it's better than the secretive life you carried before giving Arnold any indication of your feelings whatsoever."

"Thanks Pheebs." Helga smiled as the girls left the classroom to find the boys.

Near the end of the hallway, Arnold was grabbing the last of his books from his locker while Gerald stood beside him and asked "So, tell me what got you so worked up after lunch that it couldn't wait until after school?"

"Well, Helga pulled me into the janitor's closet and started kissing me." he began.

"Yeah, that part was obvious."

"Then when she finished, she told me she doesn't want to go through with the play."

"I thought she made that clear already?"

"She doesn't like how vulnerable playing this part with anyone other than me is going to make her feel." Arnold sighed, wondering if he should have passed out that information.

"Man, what's she got to feel that way about? No one in our class is after her...especially not me." Gerald insisted with his hands on his hips.

"I know. That doesn't mean she likes showing her passionate side to people she's not close with though." Arnold pointed out as their girlfriends began approaching them.

"Ready to go football head?" Helga asked.

"Oh yeah." he smiled, shutting his locker, grabbing his girlfriend's hand.

Her heart began to flutter as she once again felt him rubbing it with his thumb. How was she going to get through this play showing passion for anyone other than him?

As they made it down the sidewalk, Arnold listened to Gerald ask "So, what time is everyone coming over?"

"I told them we'd be starting after school. Hopefully they'll be heading over soon." Arnold said as he turned to see Helga staring at the ground.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have invited everyone. We could have found a way to rehearse with just the two of us._

Moments later, they arrived at the boarding house. As the group stood back, waiting for the parade of pets to pass them, Arnold said "Guess we can just go inside and wait until Eugene, Sheena, and Harold get here before we start practicing."

 _The Auditorium_

"Alright, is everyone ready to begin?" Mr. Simmons asked anxiously.

"I reckon so. Least I finally figured out how my costume works." Stinky said, holding his script.

"Chocolate boy, the scene starts with you. You and Stinky discuss the play being performed for the duke and dutchess." Mr. Simmons explain.

"I need chocolate! Yeah! Lot's of chocolate!" Chocolate boy begged, not caring to read his part.

"Now chocolate boy, we talked about this. Af the end of each practice, you'll get your treats." Mr. Simmons explained, not happy he had to settle for giving a part to this unstable student.

"Fine." he sighed, looking at the page, casually glancing at the bag of malted milk balls sitting beside the teacher in the front row of seats.

" _Is all our company here?"_

" _You were best to call their attention man by man according to the script."_ Stinky followed.

" _Here is the scroll of every man's name which is thought fit, through the Athens, to play in our interlude before the duke and dutchess, on his wedding day and night." Chocolate boy shook as the students watched him._

"Umm… do you think he should be doing this?" Sid asked.

"Like I said yesterday, I'm afraid it's to late to make any changes with the parts. We'll just have to work with what we have. Action!" Mr. Simmons again said.

" _First good Peter Quince, say what the play treats on, then read the names of the actors, and so grow to a point."_

" _Answer as I call you, Nick Bottom the weaver."_

"Here!" Stinky said as Mr. Simmons shook his head.

"No Stinky. That's a line from the play. Read your next line in the script. Action!"

" _Ready. Name what part I am for and proceed. What is Pyramus a lover or…_ what in the heck is a tyrant?!" Stinky asked, scratching his head.

"I believe their kings who gave terribly, terribly long speeches. I must say, quite ranting." Peapod explained as Mr. Simmons shook his head at the once again interruption.

"Everyone, please stay focused! Action!"

As the class waited for the next line, Mr. Simmons looked around and asked, "Wait where's choco...AHH!"

As he found him in the nearby seat, digging into the bag of malted milk balls, he said "Chocolate boy! You can eat when we're through! Now please say your next line!"

" _A lover that kills himself, most gallant for love."_

" _That will ask some tears in the true performing of it…._ Do I really have to cry for this speech?" Stinky asked.

After rolling his eyes, Mr. Simmons said "Please just read the script Stinky."

" _Francis-flute, the bellows mendor?"_ Chocolate boy spoke, licking the chocolate off his lips.

" _Here, Peter Quince."_ Iggy entered the scene, as Mr. Simmons was happy to hear things going smoothly again.

" _Flute, you must take Thisbe on you."_ Chocolate boy read as Mr. Simmons interrupted.

"Chocolate boy, please don't lick your lips inbetween lines." he sighed.

" _What is Thisbe? A wondering knight?"_ Iggy asked, performing as Flute.

" _It is the lady that Pyramus must love."_ Chocolate boy explained, glancing at the stage.

" _Nay faith let me not play a woman."_ Iggy sighed as the group laughed hysterically.

"Class! Please!" Mr. Simmons began to grow frustrated.

" _Robin, you'll play the tailor."_ Chocolate boy looked over at Sid. Rather than saying his approval line, Sid's eyes widened at chocolate boy's pale face. "I really don't think he should be doing this."

" _Robin, you play Thisbe's mom, Snout Tinker."_ Chocolate boy hurried along as Stinky scratched his head. "I reckon he left out a few words."

"Wheeze - _Here._ Wheeze - _Peter Quince._ Wheeze" Brainy wheezed, holding up the play.

" _You Pyramuis' dad, me, Thisbe's dad, Snug the joiner, you the lion's part."_ Chocolate boy continued to hurry as Stinky again scratched his head. "I don't reckon I recall being told we could leave out lines and shortin' words like that. But okie dokie!"

" _Have you the lion's part written. Pray you if it be. Give it to me, for I am slow of study."_ Park said, as Mr. Simmons was happy to have someone acting normally.

" _You may do it. Just roar."_ Chocolate boy said, ready to jump off the stage.

" _Let me play the lion too! I will roar, that I will do any man's good heart to hear..._ Do I need to roar now? I don't think donkies roar." Stinky asked, not receiving a response.

" _As you should do it terribly, that would fright the ladies, that would hang us all."_ Chocolate boy shivered as Sid butted in…"Wait a minute! No one said anything about a death scene?!"

"Please don't interrupt again Sid. It's just a play." Mr. Simmons reminded him.

" _I grant you friends if you should frighten them, they would hang us all. I will aggravate my voice so I roar as gently as any sucking dove..._ I don't know what in the heck a sucking dove is, but okay then. Stinky said, scratching his head.

" _You can play no part but Pyramus."_ Chocolate boy said as Sid continued to keep a watchful, nervous eye on him.

" _Well I will undertake it. What beard were I best to play in it?_...Whilikers! How many costumes do they want me to wear?"

" _Why what you will."_ Chocolate boy said, digging his nails into the script.

" _I will discharge it in either your straw colored beard, orange tawny beard, purple in grain beard, or French color crown beard..._ Is he trying to say he's wearing a rainbow colored beard? Stinky asked.

" _Meet me in my palace a mile within the town by moonlight. I pray you will not fail me."_ Chocolate boy began to crumble his script as he reached the end of his lines.

" _We will meet and there we will rehearse. Take perfect."_ Stinky looked up from his page to see chocolate boy had jumped off the stage to grab the chocolate bag of malted milk balls.

"I reckon he had one more line, but alrighty then." The class shrugged their shoulders as Mr. Simmons sighed.

"Alright, thank you class. Chocolate boy, please don't behave like this again at our next rehearsal. I am not at all happy with you!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: I Know How You Feel

"When is the pizza going to get here? I'm starving!" Harold whined as he and the rest of his friends sat in Arnold's room.

"Oh put a sock in it, ya big wuss! They're not gonna let you eat on stage!" Helga scowled, sitting on the bed with her arms crossed.

"So, did you want to rehearse the whole scene?" Arnold asked, seeing the upsetting look on Harold's face.

"Gosh! That sounds… OW! I'm Okay!" Eugene said, tripping over his own feet.

Moments into the scene, as Helga stood by Gerald's side, listening to Harold try to explain to Eugene why Arnold would be the better fit for her, Arnold watched the sad look forming on her face.

Even in a play, to have to turn down the opportunity to be with her beloved was a terribly painful experience. Almost as painful as pretending to express loving feelings for someone she had no interest in whatsoever.

As Arnold and Harold followed Eugene and Sheena to the corner of his room near the end of his scene to leave Helga alone with Gerald, Arnold watched Gerald hold Helga's face in his hand.

Helga stood there depressed, while Arnold knew in his heart nothing as simple as a play could come between them.

Phoebe too noticed the look of despair in her friends' eyes as she turned to Arnold and whispered "I assure you, everything will work out fine."

Arnold smiled at Phoebe's encouraging attitude when they suddenly heard a knock at the door. "Hey Shortman! Pizza's here!"

"Alright! Pizza!" Harold exclaimed, as Arnold went to open the door.

Helga was quite relieved to be interrupted as she took a seat on the bed. Handing his girlfriend a slice of pizza, he said to his friends "I think we covered everything. Nice job everything!"

"I wonder how everyone else did?" Eugene asked curiously.

"Sid said they got chocolate boy to play one of the parts. Hopefully he did okay." Arnold informed them as Gerald lifted an eyebrow. "Chocolate boy? Mm, mm, mmm!"

After the group finished their pizza, Gerald said "Well, I should probably get going. See ya later man."

"Thank you so much for inviting me!" Sheena said excitedly, while getting up to leave as well.

Arnold began waving goodbye to everyone until Phoebe was the only one remaining. "Helga, may I speak to you a moment?"

Arnold watched his girlfriend step out into the hallway as he began to clean up. "I couldn't help but notice once again the discomforting look you were carrying." Phoebe pointed out as her best friend rolled her eyes.

"Oh gimme a break Pheebs! You know I could care less about that stupid play crap."

"Be that as it may, I hope you'll remember not playing a main role with Arnold in a romance scene doesn't need to have an effect on your actual love life."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Helga scoffed, crossing her arms.

"I know how delicate your feelings are Helga. Rest assured, opening up during this play will in know way affect your relationship." Phoebe assured her, as she placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Thanks Pheebs." Helga sighed, as she watched her walk off.

Arnold then entered the hallway with a handful of cups and plates as he asked "What were you talking about?"

"Huh? Oh, she was just saying what a lame move it was of Simmons to put chocolate boy in the play." Helga scoffed, following Arnold down the stairs.

As he set the dishes aside, he took his girlfriend's hand in his and said "That doesn't sound like something she'd say...she's always so nice to people."

Helga rolled her eyes at his attempt to point out her flaws. "Yeah, yeah. Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"You don't need to leave. Demetrius never got to spend some special time with Hermia." he winked as her eyes fell half lidded.

Taking her back to his bedroom, holding hands all the way upstairs, they sat on the bed together as she listened to him ask "So, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'll survive." she sighed, as she felt him rub her hand.

"I know you'll survive. This play has a happy ending." he winked, bringing a weak smile to her face.

Leaning into kiss her, holding her face in his hands, her vulnerable state was beginning to rub off on him as he thought about the idea of being forced to watch someone take his girlfriend away from him. Helga felt him fall on top of her as he shoved his tongue far down inside her.

Running his hands up and down her sides, he could feel her body beginning to shake at the touch of his hands.

As he took his tongue back, resting his nose against hers, she listened to him say "I'm not having anymore fun doing this than you are. Just know that I love you... Hermia."

Fluttering her eyes at him, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him in for a long lingering kiss. The next week wouldn't be easy. All they could do was trust their feelings for each other were as strong as they claimed them to be.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Are You Coming?

Standing by his locker the next morning, gathering his morning books, Arnold listened to his best friend asked "So, how do you think things went with chocolate boy?"

"I heard Sid say on the bus this morning practice didn't go so smoothly." Arnold said, rubbing his neck.

"Maybe that means we won't have to go through with this." Gerald said hopefully.

"Maybe. I don't think…"

Before Arnold could finish his thoughts, the boys turned to see a familiar performance.

"One side moron I'm walkin' here!"

Gerald stood with his arms crossed leaning against the locker as he and Arnold watched Helga shove Eugene out of the center of the hallway.

"Ow...I'm Okay!"

As she began to march past her beloved, she heard "Hey Helga."

Helga quickly whipped her head around to see Arnold standing beside her. "Arnold!"

"He's been your boyfriend for three years and his face still gives you panic attacks?" Gerald said wittingly as Arnold rolled his eyes at the remark.

"I'll see you in class Gerald."

"Whatever you say Arnold."

Arnold turned to see his girlfriend with crossed arms and a scowl on her face at the remark that had just been made about her.

"So, I looked at the play and you and Gerald aren't in the scene we'll be rehearsing tonight either. Are you planning on coming to practice?" he asked hopefully.

"Uhh I guess I could. I hadn't really thought about it." she said, rubbing her neck.

"You seemed to know the lines you've rehearsed already pretty well. Maybe you could sit in the auditorium and watch me practice." Arnold suggested, rubbing her hand.

"Eh, why not? You'll need someone to pass out a few critical reviews." she said, taking his hand.

"Whatever you say Helga."

When all the students had made it to class, Arnold took a seat beside Gerald and asked "So, do you think you'll be coming to watch practice tonight? You know, since you don't have a part in this scene either?"

"Are you asking because you need my support, or because you find it unfair that I'm not required to be there." Gerald asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Both?" Arnold admitted as Gerald shook his head.

Not receiving a response, Arnold turned his head to see Mr. Simmons walk in. "Hello class! Today's going to be a very special day!"

"I'm assuming that means you've updated our outfits." Rhonda said.

"Uh well, not exactly. It means…" Mr. Simmons began, before once again being interrupted.

"That we don't have to do the play anymore!" Sid exclaimed.

"Yeah, after that crazy performance chocolate boy put on, I don't reckon anyone would want to come to it anyhow." Stinky added.

"I can't believe you guys got chocolate last night! Oh I'm so hungry!" Harold exclaimed, pounding his fists into his desk.

"Class, please settle down. I was saying we're finally finished with Act I and will be moving on to Act II tonight." Mr. Simmons said excitedly.

"I'm looking just ever so forward to it!" Lila exclaimed as Helga rolled her eyes at her classmates perkiness.

Once class began, Helga stayed focused on the drawings she was making of her beloved rather than the lecture. Her mind was so far gone, she didn't here…

"Helga? Helga? Helga!"

"Huh? What?" she asked anxiously, covering up her drawings as she looked at the teacher.

"Are you alright? I was asking you a question from the review sheet we did." Mr. Simmons explained as she looked wide eyed with embarrassment.

"Oh umm…."

"I suppose she's giving us a re-enactment of her poor performance on stage the other day." Rhonda butted in as the rest of the class laughed heavily.

Helga began to clench her fists tightly as she scowled "Who asked you Princess?!"

"Alright class, settle down." Mr. Simmons said, not bothering to ask Helga for her help.

As Helga sat there full of embarrassment, she saw a note being passed back to her. Snatching it quickly, in the hopes no one else would see her, she turned it to read…

 _Is everything alright?_

Helga sighed in her desk, leaning back thinking about how bad it was she wouldn't be able to enjoy the performance with Arnold. Now the whole class knew how terrible her performance was.

 _I'm fine_

After the next few classes had passed, Arnold turned to his girlfriend when the bell for lunch rang.

"Ready to go to lunch Helga?"

"I guess." she said, grabbing her things.

"Just try not to get too distracted this time." Gerald butted in from behind as she and Arnold walked past his desk.

As Helga was tempted to introduce Gerald to Ol' Betsy, Arnold grabbed her hand and said "Uhh I need to talk to Helga about something. We'll meet you in the cafeteria."

"Later man."

As Gerald headed towards the cafeteria, Arnold lead Helga in the opposite direction on the cafeteria.

"What is it football head?" she rolled her eyes, wondering what could be so important he couldn't just say it in the cafeteria.

"I wanted to make sure you're coming to practice tonight." he said, holding her hand.

"What are you talking about? I already said I would." she scoffed, cocking her eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I can tell how uncomfortable you still are. And I…." Arnold began to explain, before feeling the urge to grab his girlfriend and finish what they had started the other day. Holding her face tightly, pinning her against the side of the lockers, the thought of anyone other than him touching his girlfriend tore him up inside the more Helga brought it up.

As he ran his hands to the edge of her chests, he removed his lips to whisper "Tell Lysander to keep his hands off you."

Helga rolled her eyes as she replied "What happened to 'Phoebe and Gerald don't feel that way about us'?"

Pinning her arms back, resting his lips against hers, he said softly "You never know."

Helga swooned as her knees began to shake. Feeling him press his lips against her once more, he said "Let's go eat Hermia."

As the two of them entered the cafeteria, Gerald saw the heated looks they were carrying once again. "Mm, mm, mmm! Hermia might as well tell Mr. Simmons she surrenders to Demetrius."

"This situation turned out to be quite a disappointment for the two of them I'm sorry to have to say." Phoebe admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Gerald lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid Helga was simply looking forward to this as a way to show her vulnerable side by having an excuse to connect deeply with Arnold. Now that their parts no longer involve that, she has no reason to find her character's part to be an any way amusing." Phoebe explained as Gerald shook his head.

While Phoebe was explaining this to Gerald, Helga was standing in the lunch line with Arnold. "So, I get a front row seat to anyone who does a lousy job of performing tonight." Helga said, grabbing herself a burger.

"Yeah. Hopefully I won't do too bad."

"Pttss...If it's anything like the first scene, you shouldn't have too much to worry about. You had what, two lines? Sheesh!" she scowled, approaching the end of the line.

"Yeah, but it's supposed to pick up. Demetrius falls in love with Helena later in the play, so Lysander gets to keep Hermia." Arnold explained, grabbing the last of the tapioca.

"Guess it's you who needs to keep your hands of Pheebs then." Helga smirked as the two left the line to see their friends.

As they approached the table, Arnold asked "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We're just enjoying our lunches. Based on your faces, it looks like you skipped to dessert." Gerald lifted an eyebrow as Helga began to clench her fists.

As Arnold began to rub Helga's hand, he said to Gerald "You never did answer me about coming to practice tonight. Are you going to?"

"Man I guess. Don't expect me to be excited about it." he shook his head as Helga leaned back in her seat with her chocolate milk "Pttss...ya got that right!"

The bell at last rang and the kids headed for the classroom. Arnold and Helga were happy to know they would be getting there on time with no disruptions.

Upon entering the classroom, they saw Sid with a bag of malted milk balls on his desk.

"Uhh Sid, what are you doing with those?" Arnold asked.

"You do know lunch time is over right?" Gerald asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm making sure we're ready for chocolate boy! Only this time, he won't deprive him of his harsh demands!" Sid exclaimed, thinking about the way practice had ended.

"Actually Sid, chocolate boy won't be in the scene we're rehearsing today." Mr. Simmons explained as Sid let out a sigh of relief.

Once everyone had taken their seats, they listened to Mr. Simmons say "Class, as I said we'll be starting Act II today. We're bringing in the fairies, including Titania." Mr. Simmons said excitedly before being interrupted.

"Who I still cannot believe I am not playing. Then again, if her costume is as terrible as all the other fairies, I suppose it's not the end of the world." Rhonda sighed.

"I'm just ever so excited! It was just ever so thoughtful of you all to make me Titania!" Lila exclaimed as Helga rolled her eyes.

 _Yeah, big shocker!_

Once the class had settled down, the students went to listening to Mr. Simmons finish up his boring nutrition lecture and Helga counted down the minutes until it was time for her to sit in the auditorium, watching her beloved play an unwanted role.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: A Familiar Thing

School soon ended which meant it was time for play practice to once again begin. "Alright class! Let's head for the auditorium to start practicing Act II." Mr. Simmons said excitedly.

As the students were following him out the room, Helga watched Arnold grabbed his things and said "I'll be sure to bring my notebook so I know everything to comment on in my critical review."

Rolling his eyes at her evil grin, he replied "I'll do my best to keep my hands off Helena, but I'm not promising anything."

Glaring at his comeback, she smirked "If that's the way you feel, maybe I'll just go find tall hair boy and invite him over to my place for practice!"

"Whatever you say Helga." Arnold shook his head as he held his girlfriend's hand down the hallway. They entered the auditorium to see Gerald had already found himself a seat a few rows back from Mr. Simmons.

"I guess you can go sit with Gerald." Arnold sighed, knowing he had to leave his girlfriend.

"Guess so football head. If you get a chance, spll something on Princess' costume. We need something entertaining." Helga smirked as Arnold kissed her on the cheek.

Taking a seat next to Gerald, Helga watched her beloved enter the stage as she sat hunched over the chair in front of her with her head rested on her folded arms.

"I hope they get this done quick. From what Sid told me, things did not go smoothly yesterday." Gerald informed Helga as she rolled her eyes and thought to herself _Perfect!_

Mr. Simmons sat in the front row, waiting for all the students to prepare, happy chocolate boy would not be joining them.

"Alright class. Is everyone ready?" Mr. Simmons asked anxiously as the students entered the stage.

"I think so. Are you a ghost or a fairy?" Sid asked, pointing to Nadine.

"I'm a fairy. Puck (also known as Robin) isn't aware of that however." Nadine explained as Mr. Simmons began to grow impatient.

"Alright action!"

" _How now spirit, whither wander you?"_ Sid began

" _I do wander everywhere, and I serve the fairy queen to dew her orbs upon the green. I must go seek some dewdrops here. Farewell thou lob of spirits. I'll be gone. Our queen and all our elves come here anon."_ Nadine recited happily as Helga sighed leaning forward in her seat, wondering when her boyfriend would enter the stage.

" _The king doth keep his revels here tonight. Take heed the queen come not within his sight. For Oberon is passing and jealous Oberon would have the child Knight of his train. But she witholds the loved boy."_ Sid continued as Gerald shook his head.

"Mm, mm, mmm! I don't see this play holding too many kids' attention."

" _Either I mistake your shape and making quite, or you are that shrewd and knavish sprite…"_

Nadine went on before Sid interrupted. "Wait, so now I'm a sprite/fairy?"

"You're a spirit who goes around causing problems in the village." Nadine explained to Sid as Helga smacked her face in her chair.

"Crimity! Will they ever get their facts straight?"

"Mm, mm, mmm! I say it again, the kids are not going to enjoy this!"

After straightening out their identity issue, Curly and Lila entered the stage.

" _How met by moonlight, proud Titania?"_

" _What jealous Oberon? Fairies skip hence. I have forsworn his bed and company."_

" _Tarry rash wanton. Am not I thy Lord."_

" _Then I must be thy lady!"_

" _How canst thou thrust foreshame, Titania?"_

Mr. Simmons watched his two students play these roles without any flaws. As crazy as Curly was, he did a wonderful job of performing.

Gerald and Helga watched the perfect performers from a few rows back until it was time for Sid to re-enter the play.

 _This should be good._ Helga thought to herself as she glanced over to see Arnold had been staring at her from behind the curtain.

" _My dear Puck, come here. You remember the time when I was sitting on a cliff and I heard a mermaid singing on a dolphin's back?"_ Curly faced Sid, hoping he had gotten his act together.

" _Yes, I do."_

" _That very time I saw flying between the cold moon and the earth, Cupid all armed."_

Helga's eyes went back to Arnold's after hearing Curly recite these words. What she would give to be beside him, playing their meant to be parts on stage.

" _I'll put a girdle round about the earth in forty minutes."_ Sid replied as Helga's eyes remained on her love.

" _Having once this juice, I'll watch Titania when she is sleeping, and drop the liquor of it in her eyes. The next thing then she waking looks upon, she shall pursue it with the soul of love. I'll make her render up her page to me."_ Curly finished as Arnold and Phoebe entered the stage.

Helga sat up as she watched Arnold look at Phoebe and act a scene of unrequited love. A painful reminder of her childhood memories.

" _I love thee not, therefore pursue me not. Where is Lysander and his fair Hermia? The one I'll stay and other stayeth me. Thou tolds't me they were here. And here I am, and wood within this wood. Because I cannot meet my Hermia. Hence get thee gone and follow me no more."_ Arnold spoke these words as Demetrius.

" _You draw me you hard-hearted adamant. But yet you draw not iron for my heart. Is true as steel. Leave you your power to draw, and I shall have no power to follow you."_ Phoebe said, although not enthusiastically, still with a smile on her face.

" _Do I entice you? Do I speak you fair? Or rather do I not in plainest truth tell you I do not nor I cannot love you?"_ Helga listened to these sorrowful words leave her beloved's lips.

" _And even for that I do love you the more!"_

" _Tempt not too much the hatred of my spirit!"_

" _I am sick when I look not on you!"_

" _You do impeach your modesty too much. To leave the city and commit yourself into the hands of a man who does not love you."_

" _Your virtue is my privilege. For that, is it not right when I do see your face?"_

" _I'll run from thee!"_

" _The wildest hath not a heart such as you!"_

" _I will not stay thy questions. Let me go!"_

" _I'll follow thee and make a heaven out of hell."_

Arnold and Phoebe then exited the stage as Gerald shook his head at his girlfriend being able to say that last line. "Mm, mm, mmm! What thou would do or say for love!"

Helga rolled her eyes at his witty remark, more anxious than ever to have her beloved back in her arms.

Curly and Sid re-entered the stage to finish the act as Helga waited for Sid to find another way confuse his lines for another person's.

" _Hast thou the flower there? Welcome wanderer."_ Curly began.

" _Ay, there it is."_

" _I pray thee give it to me. I know a bank where the wild thyme blows. There sleeps Titania some time of the night. With the juice of this, I'll streak her eyes, and make her full of hateful fantasies. Take thou some of it and seek through this grove. A sweet Athenian lady is in love with a disdainful youth. Anoint his eyes, but do it when the next thing he espies may be the lady._

 _Effect it that he may be more fond of her and meet me here first cock crow."_

" _Fear not my lord. Your servant shall do so."_ Sid finished as Mr. Simmons clapped.

"Wonderful boys and girls! Tomorrow we can start rehearsing the next scene!"

Helga looked to see Arnold approaching her as she happily stood up to gather her things.

Seeing Phoebe behind him, she said "I gotta say Pheebs, no one was expecting that last line from you."

Helga pointed out as her best friend began to blush.

Arnold wrapped his arm around his girlfriend as he said "Like I said, when you love someone, nothing can stand in the way of it."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: What Do We Do?

It was Thursday, which meant the class was going to be starting rehearsal of scene two for the second act.

As the students all sat in class, waiting for Mr. Simmons to arrive, Arnold turned to Helga to ask "So, what did you think of practice yesterday?"

Helga didn't like the idea of revealing how familiar the unrequited love scene with Demetrius and Helena was to her. Practically all her young life was spent dealing with the idea that the boy of her dreams may never return her affections. Now here she was playing a part, forced to reject someone she did have feelings for.

"Eh, it was okay. Pheebs really showed her dark side." Helga smirked as Arnold reached out a hand for his girlfriend.

"You ARE my dark side." he winked, making her blush terribly. Before she could respond, the class turned their heads to see their overly optimistic teacher walk in.

"Hello class! Today's going to be another special day!" Mr. Simmons exclaimed, as Helga sat there thinking to herself… _just a few more weeks and we'll never have to hear this guy and his 'special' word again!_

"I know you're all excited to be starting the second scene this afternoon." Mr. Simmons began.

"I still cannot believe you haven't changed our costumes! If I'm going to be dancing, singing, and doing all sorts of other activities to attract attention towards myself, the least you could do is make the outfits eye-sight bearable!" Rhonda complained, leaning back in her chair.

"Forget the costumes. What about chocolate boy? I mean, he's in every other act and he can't get through one line without having a sugar spike!" Sid exclaimed.

"I reckon someone should stand up there and feed him in between lines." Stinky suggested as Gerald shook his head.

"Mm, mm, mmm! This is not going to go smoothly."

"Alright class. Please settle down. We'll just have to make do with what we have." Mr. Simmons insisted.

When class began, Helga began doodling pictures of her and Arnold as Hermia and Lysander, rather than paying attention to the boring history lecture…

 _Oh Arnold! Today I shall again be forced to act as though I have no interest in you. No desire whatsoever to have you near me. Only you my love know the sensitive soul that lies beneath my rough exterior. Only you can…._

"Helga? Helga? Helga!" A voice called as she anxiously looked up.

"Huh? I mean what do you want football head?!"

"I was just trying to pass back the assignment."

"Yeah, yeah, hand 'em over. Sheesh!" she scowled, snatching the papers.

Although she was ashamed to once again have scolded her beloved, someone had to snap her out of her fantasy land.

A few hours later, the bell for lunch came. Thankfully, Helga's head was on straight when Arnold turned around to ask "Ready for lunch?"

"I guess. Just brings us one step closer to getting practice over with." she sighed, taking his hand which he held out for her.

"Whatever you say Helga."

When the two of them made it to the cafeteria, Arnold saw Gerald in the lunch line and Phoebe alone at a table. "Why don't you go sit with Phoebe while I get us something to eat."

"Eh, works for me." she said, shrugging her shoulders.

As Helga headed for the table, Arnold went to grab himself a tray.

"Hey Gerald."

"Hey Arnold! Ready for practice?"

"I guess. I think this is the part of the play when you get put under the spell that puts you in love with Phoebe." Arnold explained, taking some food from the line.

"I don't need a love potion for that my friend." Gerald said happily as Arnold smiled weakly, looking back at Helga. He knew his friend had no interest in her whatsoever, yet the idea of having to pretend to not have feelings for each other was heartbreaking to her. Arnold was the only one she could still trust with her sensitive side. To go out in front of a large group of people and act as though she was happy to be that way around anyone was too overbearing.

When the boys were finished in line, they made it back to the table with their food to see Helga talking with Phoebe about practice as well.

"I don't think I have too big a part in this next scene. After Geraldo and I enter the woods, I take a nap to wake up and find he dumped me for you." Arnold heard Helga explain to her best friend as he placed the tray of food in front of her.

"Here you go Helga. Maybe you'll like this love potion more." Arnold said, handing her the tapioca as she began to blush.

"Mm, mm, mmm! Arnold, quit trying to play Romeo. Besides, if anyone in that play was meant to get a love potion, it was Demetrius." Gerald pointed out, shaking his head.

Ignoring the remark, Helga leaned back in her seat with the pudding and asked "So Pheebs, think you can handle the competition? Both these guys after you."

"Technically, Lysander will only be after Helena in this scene. Puck has yet to fix his error with the potion. Therefore, while Lysander will have gained feelings for Helena, she still possesses feelings for Demetrius." Phoebe explained as Helga shrugged her shoulders unamused.

When the bell at last rang, the group of friends put their trays away and headed for class. "Phoebe sure seems up to date on the play." Arnold said to Helga as the stood up from the table.

"Pttss...and that surprises you?" she scoffed, with her hands on her waists.

"I guess not. Maybe she was just as excited about it as you were. You know, before the parts got switched." Arnold shrugged his shoulders as he held his girlfriend's hand back to the classroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Are You Sure?

The bell for the last class ring and the students all listened to Mr. Simmons say "Alright class! Those of you needed for the second scene of act two can follow me to the auditorium."

As Arnold got out of his desk, he turned to see Helga with a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh I'm fine." she sighed while she stood up to grab her things.

Reaching out for her hand, he listened to her say "Actually, I'll meet you in the auditorium. I have to take care of something."

Shrugging his shoulders, he replied "Well, alright then."

After watching him leave, Helga turned to her best friend, who was still gathering her things.

"Is everything alright Helga?" Phoebe asked.

"Actually Pheebs, I was wondering if you were alright." Helga asked, rubbing her neck.

"Whatever do you mean?" Phoebe replied with a questioning look.

"You know I haven't been enjoying this stupid play since our parts got switched. I was wondering if you felt the same way. Maybe you're uncomfortable being away from Geraldo. Even if it is just me with him." Helga asked, embarrassed at how that must have sounded. They were just acting. Not only that, they were best friends. They would never steal the other ones partner.

"I'm certain I'm fine with it Helga." Phoebe assured her, placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

The two girls walked to the auditorium together, waiting to see how well things would go for them.

They opened the doors to see Lila standing in the center of the stage in her gorgeous white gown with sparkling white wings and tiara. Beside her stood Rhonda in forest green tights and elf like shoes.

"I'm ever so certain I can't wait to start!" Lila exclaimed as Rhonda shook her head in disgust. "Let's just get this over with so I can go home and change. Then perhaps write a strongly worded complaint letter to Principal Wartz about the drama clubs wardrobe!"

After everyone had gotten their costumes on, Mr. Simmons took a seat in the front row and anxiously said "Alright everyone, let's get started. Lila, we're starting with you. Action!"

" _Come now, a roundel and a fairy song. Then for the third part of a minute - hence. Some to kill cankers in the rosebuds musk. Some war with reremice for their leathern wings….."_

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Rhonda looked down at her outfit in disgust once more before she began to sing her part.

" _You spotted snakes with doubled tongue. Thorny hedgehogs, be not seen. Newts and blindworms do no wrong. Come not near our fairy queen. Weaving spiders come not here. Hence, you long legged spinners, hence. Beetles black approach not near. Worm not snail do no offense."_

"Oh, that was lovely Rhonda!" Mr. Simmons exclaimed, as she finished the song that put Lila to sleep.

"I'm confused. Do we need to bring in some snakes and hedgehogs? I don't reckon I recall seein' any backstage." Stinky scratched his head.

"Alright, let's get back on track. Action!" Mr. Simmons pointed as Curly entered the stage.

" _What thou seest when thou dost wake, do it for thy true love take."_ Oberon says, sprinkling fairy juice on Titania's eyelids.

"Umm Curly, that lemon isn't necessary." Mr. Simmons said, catching his student about to squirt Lila with the fruit.

After watching their almost perfectly smooth scene from behind the curtain, Arnold turned and said to Helga "Guess you're one. Good luck."

Helga and Gerald then entered the stage to lie down together in what was meant to be the middle of the woods. Gerald rested close to Helga as she laid there thinking to herself _Crimity! This is so humiliating! I want Arnold, and the closest I can be to him is across a fifty foot stage in the arms of a guy I've no feelings for whatsoever!_

"Okay Gerald, you and Helga are laying in the woods together. After getting lost, you lay down for the night. Action!" Mr. Simmons explained as Helga tensed mercilessly.

" _Fair love, you faint with wondering in the wood. And to speak forth, I have forgot our way._ Gerald said with ease as Arnold watched from backstage enviously.

Helga was thankful for the next line as she said…

" _Find you a bed, and I shall rest my head."_

" _One turf shall serve as a pillow for us both. One heart, one bed, two bosoms and one troth."_ Gerald continued, moving closer as Arnold watched the discomforting look in Helga's eyes.

" _Nay good Lysander. For my sake, my dear. Lie further off yet. Don't lie so near."_ her voice shook as she watched Arnold with pleading eyes.

" _Oh take the sense sweet of innocence. Love takes the meaning in love's conference. I mean that my heart unto yours is knit. So that but one heart we can make it. Two bosoms inter…_

"I'm sorry to interrupt. Arnold? Is there a reason you've entered the stage? Your part isn't for another page or so." Mr. Simmons pointed out as Arnold realized how closely he had moved.

"Oh umm sorry. I didn't realize I'd walked past the curtain." he blushed.

"Well alright then. Helga, start your next line."

" _Lysander rittles very prettily. But gentle friend or love and courtesy, lie further off in human modesty. Such separation as may well be said. So far be distant and good night sweet friend. Thy love never alter til thy sweet life end."_ Helga said softly as she watched and thought of Arnold through the very last line.

" _Amen to the fair prayer say I. And then end life when I end loyalty. Here is my bed, sleep give thee all his rest."_ Gerald finished, moving to a further part of the stage, as an enormous amount of relief came to Helga.

"That was very touching, both of you!" Mr. Simmons exclaimed as Helga did her best not to roll her eyes.

"Alright, Sid, it's your place to enter."

" _Through the forest have I gone, but Athenian I have found thee none. On whose eyes I might approve. This flower's force in stirring love."_

Sid begins as he then walks over to see Gerald resting near Helga.

" _This is he! On the dank and dirty ground! Pretty soul she dirst not lie near this lack love, this kill courtesy."_

Sid pretends to squeeze flower juice in Gerald's eyes as Curly once again tries to offer him the lemon.

"Nicely done Sid! Curly, we don't need any props." Mr. Simmons insisted as Sid left the stage.

"Okay, Arnold and Phoebe, you can enter."

Although she was meant to be asleep, Helga glanced at her friends entering the stage.

"Phoebe, you have the first line. Action!"

" _Stay, though thou kill me sweet Demetrious."_

" _I charge thee hence and do not haunt me thus."_

" _Oh will though darkling leave me? Do not so"_

" _Stay on thy peril, I alone willl go."_

As Helga glances to see Phoebe recite her lines, which are meant to imply Helena pouring her heart out for Demetrius, she sees another message being sent. Every other line, her best friend glances in her direction. Did she notice her spying, or was something else on her mind?

After seeing Phoebe's debate with Arnold on unrequited love, Phoebe walks over to Gerald to find he may or may not be alive.

" _Dead or asleep, I see no blood no wound? Lysander if you live, good sir awake!"_

" _And run through fire I will for thy sweet sake!"_ Gerald says, rising to his feet, bringing a smile to Phoebe's face.

" _Where is Demetrius, oh how fit a word, is that vile name to perish on my sword!"_

" _Do not say so Lysander. Hermia still loves you. Be content."_

" _Content with Hermia? No. Not Hermia, but Helena."_

" _Wherefore was I to this keen mockery born."_

" _Hermia sleep thou there and never mayst thou come Lysander near!"_

As Arnold and Helga listened to this dialogue performed by their best friends that was meant to be another performance of unrequited love, they saw nothing but love in the eyes of the couple performing it.

After watching the loving performance, it was time for Helga to end the act.

Waking up from her sleep, Helga rose to say...

" _Lysander? What removed! Lysander, lord? What out of hearing gone? No sound? No sound, no word, alack where are you? Speak an if you hear! Speak of all loves. I swoon almost with fear. No. Then I will perceive you all not nigh. Either death or you I'll find immediately."_

Hermia's dedication to find her love was as great as Helga's was to keep hers.

"Wonderful job everyone! Tomorrow we get to start act three." Mr. Simmons clapped.

"Finally! I get to change out of this hideous outfit!" Rhonda exclaimed as the class headed off the stage.

Helga ran over to her beloved's arms as she said "So, you just had to get a closer look at me, huh football head?"

Arnold began to blush as he rubbed his neck and said "Uhh yeah. Sorry about that."

"Well, here I am." she smiled as he kissed her deeply. Holding her in his arms, thinking about the frustration he felt when seeing someone other than him laying next to his girlfriend. Not realizing how long they held been going on, they suddenly heard…

"Mm, mm, mmm! Please tell me that's not what you were stepping on stage to do?" Gerald shook his head as his friends began to blush.

"Uhh no. Let's get going." Arnold said, taking his girlfriend's hand.

"Whatever you say Arnold." Gerald shook his head, doing the same with his girlfriend.

As they left the auditorium, Helga could see the light Gerald brought to her best friend's eyes that Arnold always managed to do for her. Perhaps Phoebe did feel the same way as Helga about the play. She was just able to find a way to make each moment she had with her boyfriend on stage all the more special.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: One Week Down

The end of the week finally approached, which meant the class had reached their midpoint of play practice. Arnold in the hallway grabbing the last of his books from his locker as he said to Gerald. "I don't think the four of us have a part in this scene tonight. You want to come over and rehearse?"

"Which act? Bubba seemed to think of eating the pizza as saying his lines last time." Gerald pointed out.

"Uhh I guess just you, Phoebe, and Helga could come over and go over last night's lines. Lila's going to be at the rehearsal tonight, and Curly…"

"Don't even bother with him." Gerald finished as he watched Arnold shut his locker.

Meanwhile, Helga and Phoebe were sitting in the classroom, discussing last night's practice.

"Do you feel you're becoming more comfortable with your performance Helga?" her best friend asked, as she watched her doodling in her notebook.

"Huh? Oh yeah. What about you? You seemed to be enjoying yourself last night." Helga pointed out as Phoebe began to blush.

"Well, as Gerald said, smiling and enthusiasm do both play an important role in stage performance." Phoebe reminded her, as Helga couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Setting aside the annoyance she felt from the performance tip, she sighed "So, are you really okay with the part you have?"

"Of course Helga. Are you still worried about the effect your part may have on your relationship with Arnold?" Phoebe asked as Helga lowered her head.

"Well, you seem to know more about the play than Simmons. I figured you must have been looking forward to something about it. That is until the idiot screwed up the parts." Helga began to angrily point out as the boys walked in.

Rather than responding, Phoebe watched their boyfriends take their seats in front of them. After setting his things down, Arnold turned to Helga and asked "How are you this morning?"

A weak smile came to her face as she replied "Okay football head. How about you?"

Taking her hand in his, he replied "More than okay, now that you're here Hermia."

Helga began to blush as he continued to hold her hand. Whether or not the play did mean something to Phoebe, there was no hiding it with Helga.

Before Arnold could say anything else, Mr. Simmons walked in. He regretfully took back his hand as he turned around to hear…

"Good morning class! Today's going to be a very special day! You all did a wonderful job with last night's practice. We've made it to the middle of the play, Quince and the other clowns enter the woods to start their act while Titania is still sleeping peacefully."

While Mr. Simmons was excitedly explaining this section of the play, Helga sat in her desk with her head in her hand, wondering how her friend really felt. As she sat there thinking to herself, she noticed a note being passed back to her.

After quickly snatching it, she opened it to read…

 _Do you and Phoebe want to come practice again after school? Gerald already said yes._

Helga sat there wondering what it would be like to have her best friend watch her laying there with her boyfriend. For Helga to have to act as though she had feelings for him while watching her best friend pour her heart out to her boyfriend. Was Phoebe as uncomfortable doing it as Helga, or was Helga just overreacting. She had always been a passionate, yet overly dramatic person. Something she loved about Arnold was his good hearted nature and Phoebe was her loyalty. How could she not trust them?

 _Okay._

Arnold looked at the short response, wondering if something was wrong. He knew Helga hadn't exactly felt ecstatic about the play however, so he wasn't going to read too far into it.

Once moring classes were over and lunch came, Arnold turned around to ask "You ready to go?"

Helga looked over at her best friend, who didn't appear to be upset. As she turned back to her boyfriend, she replied "Actually, do you think Pheebs and I could eat alone? I need to talk to her about something."

Arnold gave a concerned look, knowing it was probably about the play. They were moving further along into it and approaching the more intimate scenes. Even he had to admit he was no longer having the easiest time dealing with watching someone he had feelings for acting out romantic scenes with another person.

"Well, okay then." he sighed, placing his hand on hers as she gave a weak smile.

After the boys left, Helga turned to her best friend and listened to her ask "Is everything alright Helga?"

As she rose from her desk, entering the hall with Phoebe, she replied "I don't know Pheebs. I mean crimity! I have a hard enough time being open and intimate with Arnold when we're not acting. Now I'm supposed to act like I have feelings for another person while Arnold just gets a front row seat to it? I don't possess anymore feelings for Geraldo than you do for football head. You can't possibly be enjoying the idea of fantasizing about being with Arnold anymore than I am Geraldo?!"

Entering the cafeteria, the girls saw the boys already in the lunch line. Helga was in no rush to get over there, having been used to the idea of arriving at school without any money or a ready made lunch.

Therefore, the girls decided to head for their own table, as she listened to Phoebe say "While I do admit I'm a bit disappointed with the way our parts turned out, I know not to let it have an influence on my true personal feelings."

Helga sat with her arms folded staring at the table as she listened to her best friend continue.

"I realize you're at a delicate part of your relationship. Although you've been with Arnold awhile, you're just now learning to open up to him. He's been very patient with and your aggressive behavior Helga, not to mention shown great faith in your love for him despite your rough exterior. Perhaps this would be a perfect opportunity for you to do the same."

Cocking her brow at Phoebe's suggestion, Helga replied "What's that in English?"

"A reason you feel uncomfortable is you assume the worst could happen between you if you're not as close as possible; if anything at all could interfere with your relationship. Now's your chance to show him you have as much faith in him as he's had in you."

Helga began to give a weak smile as she looked over at her boyfriend standing in line with her best friend. He had always been there for her. Not to mention patient with her, despite how long it took her to open up to him.

Looking back at her best friend, she replied "Thanks Pheebs. I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted them too."

"Don't worry Helga. Gerald knows not to let the play get to him because he knows how strong our feelings for each other are. Arnold feels the same about you."

As Phoebe was finishing her advice, Helga was continuing to stare at the table with her arms folded when she saw someone setting a tray of food in front of her.

"What's this for?" she asked, as she looked up to see her boyfriend smiling at her.

"Well most people eat it." Gerald said, raising an eyebrow.

"Can we sit with you, or are you still talking?" Arnold asked hopefully.

Helga smiled with half-lidded eyes as she replied "Sure football head."

Wrapping his arm around her, he asked "So, you guys want to head over to my place after school?"

"That would be delightful." Phoebe replied, looking over at her best friend eating the dessert her boyfriend had been nice enough to bring her.

"I wonder how practice will go for the rest of the class tonight?" Arnold asked as Helga shrugged her shoulders.

"Sid wasn't too calm in class today…" Gerald began before being interrupted.

"Is he ever?" Helga asked, waving her spoon.

"Which I'm assuming means chocolate boy has a part in this scene."

"Crimity! Why doesn't Simmons just act out the part himself? It's not like he wouldn't be playing the role of a director anyway? Sheesh!" Helga scoffed as Arnold began to rub her shoulder.

As the group was finishing their meals, the bell rang. Helga began to pick up her tray, when Arnold looked at her and said "Thanks for letting me sit with you."

After kissing her on the cheek, Arnold watched her put a hand to her face as he listened to her say "Uhh...no problem."

The kids made it back to class to listen to talk amongst the rest of their friends about what practice that night would be like…

"Tonight's going to be a disaster! I mean, what are we going to do with chocolate boy? Oh man, this really sucks! Does anyone have a leash they can bring?" Sid exclaimed as Helga rolled her eyes, taking her seat.

"I reckon he could switch parts with Ms. Lila, on account of she'll be asleep." Stinky suggested.

"Oh please, we look bad enough as it is. We don't need a boy drenched in chocolate dressed as a girl covered in fairy dust." Rhonda butted in.

"AWWW Why does he get to eat? It's not fair!" Harold whined, slamming his fists on the desk.

"Class, please settle down." Mr. Simmons asked, entering the room. "Now, as I was saying, today's rehearsal is where Quince and his group of clowns enter the woods where the beautiful Titana…"

"Whom I should have been playing." Rhonda interrupted.

"Umm well yes. Anyway, is sleeping. When she awakens later in the play, the first thing she sees is Bottom."

"I'm looking just ever so forward to it!" Lila said excitedly.

"Does she see me, or the actual bottom half of my costume?" Stinky asked, scratching his head.

 _Oh brother! What an idiot!_ Helga thought to herself, as she rested her head in her hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Now's Your Chance

Classes soon ended and Arnold excitedly turned to his girlfriend to ask "Are you ready to come over?"

"I need to stop by my locker." she informed him, as the students all began to exit the classroom; most of them for the auditorium.

"I'm so nervous! Has anyone seen chocolate boy? You remembered the malted milk balls right?!" Sid asked nervously walking down the hall as Helga rolled her eyes at Arnold.

"Oh man, what a dweeb."

"Yeah, hopefully they'll have everything fixed by the time the night of the play arrives." Arnold said hopefully.

"Pttss...don't hold your breath." Helga insisted with her hand on her waist as their best friends approached them.

"Ready to go buddy?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah." Arnold said, taking Helga's hand as she remembered her best friend's words. _Now's your chance to show him you have as much faith in him as he's had in you._

As the four of them headed to Arnold's house, the rest of the class was getting ready in the auditorium to begin their practice.

"Now chocolate boy, we don't want a repeat of what happened last time. Therefore, you can keep a few pieces of chocolate in your pocket, but only eat one per page." Mr. Simmons insisted as Sid still kept a close eye on him.

"Chocolate! Yeah, lots of chocolate!" Chocolate boy exclaimed, holding the malted milk balls.

"Alright Stinky, the scene starts with you. You're entering the part of the woods where Titania is sleeping. Action!"

" _Are we all met?"_

" _Pat, pat. And here's a marvelous place for our rehearsal."_ Chocolate boy replied, feeling the chocolate in his pocket.

" _Peter Quine"_

" _What sayist thou bully Bottom?"_

"Wait? I'm a bully?" Stinky stopped, scratching his head.

"No Stinky, it's part of the play. Action." Mr. Simmons explained, wondering how the rest of practice would go."

" _There are things in this comedy of Pyramus and Frisbee that will never please. Pyramus must kill himself."_

Brainy then interrupts the scene for his short, wheezing line.

" _By larking a fear"_

As Sid remains wide eyed on chocolate boys need to feel the candy in his pants, he begins to recite…

" _I believe we must leave the killing out when all is done."_

" _I have a device to make all well."_ Stinky replied, while scratching his head, "Umm what device is that? I don't reckon I recall bringing anything with me."

"Stinky, please just read your lines." Mr. Simmons insisted, as they moved on.

" _Well, we will have such a prologues. It shall be written in eighth and sixth."_ Chocolate boy continued, munching on a piece of candy.

" _No make it two more. Let it be written in eight and eight."_ Stinky again scratched his head as he said "I still don't know what in the heck they're talkin' about. Is this math class or somethin'"

" _Wheeze - Will - Wheeze - Not - Wheeze - The - Wheeze…"_

"Thank you Brainy. Next line please." Mr. Simmons interrupted; not caring to let him continue.

" _Masters, you ought to consider yourselves to bring in a lion…_ That don't sound too good." Stinky insisted.

" _Wheeze...Therefore...Wheeze...Another...Wheeze…"_ Brainy continued as the class rolled their eyes.

" _Nay, you must name his name, and half the face must be seen through the lion's neck."_

" _Well it should be so."_ Chocolate boy said, reaching for his candy.

" _Wheeze...Doth...Wheeze...The...Wheeze...Moon…"_ Ten minutes later.

" _A calendar! A calendar!..._ Uh oh! I don't reckon I have one of those either?" Stinky said as Mr. Simmons shook his head once more.

" _Yes, it doth shine that night."_ Chocolate boy began to shiver.

After a few pages of chaotic practice, they reach the point of the play where Bottom feels their play within this play is simply to humiliate him. Snout follows him to the part of the woods where the beautiful Titania lyes sleeping.

 _You're acting like an ass don't you think…_ I don't reckon I'm supposed to say that word?" Stinky pointed out.

" _Bless thee Bottom. Thou are translated."_ Chocolate boy said anxiously.

" _I see their knavery; to make an ass of me. I will not stir from this place. I will walk up and down and sing a song here, that they shall here I am not afraid."_

As the class covered their ears while Stinky began to sing the scripts song, Lila awoke from Titania's resting spot in the woods.

" _What angel wakes me from my flowery bed?"_

As Stinky finishes his song, the class removes their hands from their ears and listens to Lila say…

" _I pray thee gentle mortal sing again. Mine ear is much enamored of thy note. So is mine eye enthralled to thy shape. Any thy fair virtue's force perforce doth move me. On the first view to say, to swear I love thee."_

" _Methinks mistress you should have little reason for that…._ Aww gee." Stinky sighed at the line.

" _Thou art as wise as thou art beautiful."_

" _Not so neither, but if I had wit enough to get out of this wood, I have enough to serve my own truth."_

" _Out of this wood do not desire to go. Thou shalt remain here."_

As Lila and Stinky finished their performance, the class turned to Mr. Simmons and listened to him say "Everyone, please go home and work on your lines. Chocolate boy...thank you for behaving this time."

Meanwhile, Arnold was working on his lines with his close group of friends.

"Man I got no legroom Pataki!" Gerald snapped as he and Helga laid together, rehearsing the forest scene.

"Oh suck it up you big baby!" Helga scowled as her boyfriend rubbed his neck.

"Uhh… you know you guys can rehearse that part on the floor. You don't have to use my bed."

"Pttss...fine by me." Helga scoffed, as she took a seat on the floor.

As Helga felt Gerald wrap his arm around her, reciting the lines insisting they sleep beside her, she did her best to remember this was her chance to prove to Arnold how strong her faith in their relationship was.

Although she was able to make herself appear comfortable, a great sense of relief took over her when he moved away. She then laid on the floor as she watched her beloved acting out the scene with her best friend, in which he had no desire to be with her. Unrequited love was a painful thing, even it she no longer experienced it.

When it was time for Phoebe to act out the part with Gerald now claiming to have feelings for her, Helga could once again see the look of excitement in her best friend's eyes. A hard thing for Helga to hide when she faced Arnold on the stage.

Once their practice had ended, Helga rose from the floor and said "Well, if you're through touching me Geraldo, I guess I can be on my way."

"I fear I too must be leaving." Phoebe said as Gerald began to follow them "See ya buddy!"

After Gerald and Phoebe left the room, Arnold pulled Helga back inside.

"Whoa! What's with you Demetrius? Helena's out there?" she smirked.

As he dragged her to the bed, he sat down beside her and said "I'm starting to understand how you feel about the play. It's hard watching someone you have feelings for act out intimate scenes with another person."

Smiling weakly as he held her hand, she replied "Yeah, but what can you do?"

Holding her face in his hands, he pulled her close to kiss her. The thought of someone other than him kissing her, even having their arm around her, began to bring on another envious feeling. The same he experienced the night they rehearsed the scene on stage with their classmates.

The more he thought about it, the harder it was to hold back his aggressiveness. He laid her down, sucking her tongue tightly, pressing their parts together firmly. She could feel him release a satisfying sigh through his nose that made a pleasurable moan escape her. As he released her lips, keeping their noses together, he whispered "I'm scared."

Cocking her brow at him, she asked "Of what?"

"I don't like watching someone else touch you...even if it is Gerald."

Smiling at the thought of him loving her that much, she replied "Don't worry. I could tell by that bed performance he doesn't feel the same way about me."

"Whatever you say Helga."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: A New Ending

The next morning, Arnold woke up wondering if it would be a good idea to get the group together for practice. Seeing as how not everyone had stayed after school to watch everyone perform when they weren't needed, it may be a good idea to make sure everyone was on the same page. The only problem was once again having to handle the thought of his best friend having his hands all over his girlfriend.

Like he said to Helga himself however, this was a play. How they acted in it had nothing to do with their actual feelings about each other. For the sake of her confidence, he couldn't continue letting her know how uncomfortable he was becoming.

Meanwhile, Helga was laying in bed when she heard her phone beep _Crimity! Who's texting me this early?_

She looked over to see her boyfriend sending her a message that read "Good morning Helga. I was wondering if you wanted to invite everyone over to my house to practice for the play?"

Helga began to rub the sleep out of her eyes as she took this into consideration. The last thing she cared about was performing perfectly now that she and Arnold were no longer together. She wasn't going to turn down an opportunity to spend time with her boyfriend however.

"Okay football head."

Arnold smiled at her response, as he began texting all of his friends about practicing at his house later that evening.

As Arnold was doing this, Helga was getting out of bed to get dressed and making her way downstairs for some cereal. Before she could grab herself a bowl from the cabinet, she heard "Good morning baby sister! How are you?!"

"Crimity! What is with the screaming?" Helga scoffed, as she placed her hands over her ears.

"I can't wait to see your performance! Aren't you a magical fairy?" Olga asked as Helga rolled her eyes with her hands on her waists.

"No, I'm a girl who's lucky enough to be an only child and smart enough to run away from home." Helga scoffed, reaching once again for her cereal.

"Oh, it sounds so exciting! When is it?!" Olga exclaimed as Helga sat at the counter with her breakfast.

"Next weekend." she sighed, knowing there was no way to keep her from coming.

Olga reached over to give her sister a suffocating hug, while nearly knocking the cereal off the counter.

"Oh I can't wait!"

"Okay! Okay! Get off me, sheesh!" Helga scowled, as she watched her sister leave the room. While she sat there stirring her cereal, she thought about how hard the next week would be. They were moving further along with the play; getting to the more intimate areas of it. If she wanted to prove to Arnold how much faith she had in their relationship, all she could do was go along with it as it was.

As Helga sat in her kitchen pondering this, Arnold was making his way downstairs to see Phil sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mornin' shortman! How'd your bedtime performance go? Hehe." Phil laughed, bumping his grandson on the shoulder.

"Grandpa, we were just practicing for the play." Arnold sighed as he watched his grandma set a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Eat up Tex!" she exclaimed.

"So, tell me exactly what the heck's goin' on in this thing?" Phil asked, setting aside his paper.

"Well, last night we were rehearsing the scene where Helga and Gerald run away together, while Phoebe and I end up running into them in the woods. When Gerald wakes up after being sprinkled with a magic potion, he falls in love with Phoebe." Arnold explained.

"What about you? You stay single through the whole thing, or does your little cranky friend with the pink bow and the one eyebrow get a piece of you?" Phil asked, bumping his grandson's shoulder.

"Grandpa…"

"Oh lighten up shortman!"

Arnold sat there staring at his food, wondering how okay Helga really was with the way the play was supposed to end. Unable to eat, he left the table and said "Thanks, but I'm not really hungry."

"You drink some sick potion too?" Phil asked, scratching his head.

Arnold rolled his eyes at the remark as he went upstairs to call his friend Gerald.

Ring...Ring...Ring…

"Hello?"

"Hey Gerald."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for awhile?"

"Be right there."

Ten or fifteen minutes later, Arnold heard a knock on the door. He went to answer it to see his best friend waiting for him.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Gerald asked, as Arnold invited him on.

Walking his friend up to his bedroom, he replied "Well, I kind of wanted to talk about the play."

"What for?" Gerald wondered, not knowing what there was ti be concerned about.

As Arnold sat on the couch, he began to rub his neck.

"Man, would you just spill it!" Gerald insisted, growing impatient with Arnold's need to do everything the right way.

"Are you really okay with the parts we have in the play?" Arnold asked bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" Gerald wondered, lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm talking about the fact that we're rehearsing intimate scenes with each other's girlfriends. You laying next to Helga, touching her face, about to share a kiss with her. Phoebe insisting I be with her, and then ending up with her in the end. Is it not at all weird to you?" Arnold asked with a regretting look on his face.

"Come on man, it's just a play! If you think I feel that way about Pataki, you clearly don't know me." Gerald said, lifting an eyebrow.

"I know you don't love her, and I don't love Phoebe. I just find it weird, having to act like we do." Arnold explained as his best friend shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I think it's a little late to do anything about it buddy. Simmons made it pretty clear we can't mess up the schedule by taking an extra night to redo the sheets." Gerald pointed out as he saw a wide grin forming on his friend's face.

"Oh no! You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." Gerald said, as Arnold rose from the couch.

"We could do it! Instead of inviting everyone over to practice tonight, I could use the night to rewrite the final scene. Then, we could invite everyone over tomorrow night to rehearse it!" Arnold exclaimed as Gerald shook his head.

"Mm, mm, mmm! Arnold, what do you think Simmons, along with the rest of the school, will think when they see a classic story with a completely different ending none of them were informed about?"

"I've got to do it Gerald! Besides, you can't tell me it doesn't bother you at least a little bit that you're not going to end up with Phoebe in the play." Arnold insisted as he watched his best friend roll his eyes.

"Man, why do you have to do that? Why do you have to go around butting into other people's business? So what if it bothers me? I know she still loves me. No dumb play is going to come between us." Gerald sighed at his best friend's nosiness.

"If something could be done about it though, would you not want to fix it?"

After shaking his head in disbelief, Gerald replied...

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but let's get to work."

"Great! I'll call…" Arnold began before being interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

Rather than receiving a response, Arnold turned his head to see his girlfriend entering the room.

"Hey football head, how's it going?" she smirked.

"Oh, hey Helga!" Arnold said anxiously, nearly forgetting he had texted her.

"So, have you already started inviting people or were you saving that fun activity for me." Helga asked, still standing in the doorway.

"Actually, your man has come up with another activity which I'm sure you'll find to be just as enjoyable." Gerald said wittingly as Helga cocked her brow.

Arnold began to rub his neck, not sure of how Helga would feel about it. "Well, I was thinking I could use the day to rewrite th last act of the play. Then we could invite everybody over to rehearse tomorrow."

Helga rolled her eyes at his optimism as she replied "Uh huh? And how exactly do you think Mr. Special will feel about this?"

"Uhh I wasn't planning on saying anything to him. Everyone can just rehearse what they need to with him, and make sure to have what I re-write memorized for when the moment comes." Arnold blushed, hoping his plan didn't sound to unlikely.

"Arnold, Arnold, Arnold." Helga began to shake her head. "What exactly is your plan for this replacement ending?"

"Don't look at me, it wasn't my idea." Gerald assured her, as he saw Helga turn to look in his direction.

"I haven't thought of one yet. If you want to invite Phoebe over, maybe the four of us could work start working on it." Arnold suggested hopefully as he watched his girlfriend pull out her phone.

As Helga sat down on the bed to call her best friend, Gerald gave Arnold a look that read _This is not going to work!_

A moment later, the boys turned to hear Helga say "She's on her way. So, what makes you think everyone's going to be willing to learn this new ending?"

Shrugging his shoulders at the remark, Arnold replied "I don't know why they wouldn't. I don't plan on making it anymore confusing than the play already seems to be for everyone."

"Whatever you say Arnold." Gerald sighed.

 _Later that evening_

"Man! Are you sure you want to trust Stinky with this?" Gerald exclaimed.

"Like you said, it's just a play." Arnold pointed out.

"Then why are we bothering to change anything?"

As Gerald shook his head at Arnold's dedication to the plan, Helga sat on the bed with Phoebe, making phone calls to all their friends about practice the next day.

"Well, looks like everyone's coming. We're going to need a pizza for Pink boy, bubble wrap for the klutz, and a bag of chocolate for you know who." Helga smirked.

"Sounds great!" Arnold exclaimed as Helga shook her head wondering if it was her fault Arnold was acting the way he was.

 _I should have just sucked it up from the beginning and not cared to let him know anything was bothering me. Thanks to my paranoid mind, here he is going all gaga over some new mind altering ending for a grade school play no one's going to even care about the next day!_

"Are you okay with the idea of switching to an alternate ending Helga?" Phoebe asked, noticing the troubled look on her best friend's face.

"Huh? Oh, I don't care. Football head's the one dealing with the drama of writing it. It's his problem, not mine." she smirked.

An hour or so later, the group listened to Arnold say "Finished! Now all I have to do is print enough copies for everyone."

"Make sure everyone's names are in the right places this time." Gerald said wittingly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: What Am I Doing Here?

"Whatcha doin' there shortman?" Phil asked as he saw his grandson straightening up the living room.

"I'm just getting ready for when all my friends come over. We're going to rehearse the ending for our play."

"Hmm well alrighty then. I'll be readin' my stories if ya need me." Phil informed him.

As Arnold was finishing laying out the food, drinks, and scripts for his friends, he heard a knock at the door.

He raced downstairs to see his girlfriend standing at the door. "Hey football head, how's it going?"

Arnold smiled at her with half lidded eyes, quickly pulling her inside. "Whoa! Sheesh, what was that about?"

"Uhh sorry, I'm just really excited about this." he blushed as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Pttss...yeah, well let's just hope everyone else feels the same way. Otherwise, last night will have been a complete waste." she scoffed.

 _20 minutes later_

"AWW Two endings! More lines!" Harold whined as he held his script in his hands.

"Don't worry Harold. You only have to memorize this ending. When you're at practice, just read what Mr. Simmons tells you to. Don't worry about memorizing the last act you'll be practicing with him." Arnold explained.

"I'm confused. What in the heck am I supposed to be doing here?" Stinky asked, scratching his head.

"Well, Scene 1 of Act 3 ends with Bottom being invited to live with Titania and her forest fairies; not only that, become one. The second scene pertains to the mistake Puck made with the Athenian he chose to sprinkle the love juice onto; which ended up being Lysander. Once Lysander awakens, he is in love with Helena, who believes it is simply a cruel joke. Puck then tries to fix his mistake, which only ends in both Lysander as well as Demetrius being in love with Helena. Even after Hermia's intensive shock to Lysander's behavior, Helena refuses to believe his feelings for her are true. She continues to feel it's all a cruel joke being played on her. Therefore, Oberon demands for Puck to lead the four of them into the woods far away from each other and fix the mistake." Phoebe began to explain as the group did their best to follow.

"The play is meant to end with Lysander once again loving Hermia and Demetrius finally possessing intimate feelings for Helena. However, we will be using Bottom's new ability as one of Titania's fairies to change the ending." Phoebe continued before being interrupted.

"And how may I ask is that?" Rhonda butted in, not liking being reminded once again she was not chosen to be Titania.

"Bottom being new to the world of the fairies will practice his magic on the four main characters, after Puck fixes his love potion error."

"In other words, he's going to reverse the correction." Helga gave it to them plainly, seeing the puzzling looks on their faces.

"Well, okie dokie then." Stinky said, scratching his head.

"It sounds just ever so romantic!" Lila exclaimed as Arnold placed a hand on Helga's, sitting beside her on the couch.

"Okay, so who all am I supposed to be putting to sleep and waking up for this rehearsal and the one at school?" Sid asked.

 _Oh crimity! This'll never work! These morons can't even get their real lines straight!_

"You don't have to worry about changing anything Sid. Stinky's the one who will be adding new parts to the play." Arnold explained as Stinky lowered his head in disappointment.

"Aww gee!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: A Picture

After what Arnold considered to be an exciting weekend ending, he was sitting in class with a wide smile on his face the next morning. Rather than talking to Gerald about how he expected things to go that afternoon, he sat there drawing pictures of someone special in his notebook.

Gerald looked over at his friend to see the lovesick look on his face and asked "Arnold, what are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh I was just…"

Before he could come up with an explanation, the boys heard…

"One side moron I'm walkin' here"

The class turned to see Helga had shoved Eugene out of the center of the doorway.

"OW! I'm okay!" the boy insisted as he tried pulling his head out of the trash can.

"Mm, mm, mmm! I'm glad we won't be marrying each other after all." Gerald shook his head as Arnold happily watched her stomp past him.

Before Arnold had a chance to ask Helga how she was that morning, the class heard Mr. Simmons walking in. "Hello class! Today's going to be a very special day!"

 _How shocking!_ Helga thought to herself, as she began doodling pictures of her beloved in her notebook.

"Class, not everyone is involved in today's scene. It's a very important one however, so I'd appreciate it if you all would attend rehearsal. Lysander and Demetrius will both be under a spell that puts them in love with Helena. Helena however believes it all to be a cruel joke after knowing about the strong love that exists between Lysander and Hermia. Puck is then instructed by Oberon to fix his mistake after leading them all far away from each other into the woods."

Listening to this description, Stinky raised his hand to say "Now, is this when Bottom decides to make the love potion for everybody?"

Mr. Simmons began to scratch his head as he replied "Umm no, where in the play did you read that?"

"Well, last night we...OW!" Stinky said before being jabbed in the arm by Gerald.

 _Oh brother, what an idiot!_ Helga thought to herself, as she continued to doodle. Her artwork was soon interrupted when she noticed what she assumed to be a note being passed back to her.

After quickly snatching it, Helga opened it to see a picture of her as Hermia and Arnold as Demetrius that read…

 _I'm so happy we're changing the ending! I wouldn't want to do it with anyone other than you!_

Helga did all she could not to swoon as she held the picture close to her heart. Leaning back in her seat, gazing at her beloved, she thought to herself…

 _Oh Arnold! How could I have such little faith in someone so wise and wonderful? How could I show such little gratitude to someone so kind and caring? If only I could find the strength to…_

"Helga? Helga? Helga!"

"Huh? I mean what do you want football head?!"

Even after hearing her scowl, Arnold looked to see her still holding the paper next to her heart. Smiling at her, he replied "The bell for lunch just rang. You ready to go?"

"Oh umm sure." she said, slipping the picture into her desk.

As Arnold held her hand down the hallway, he said "In case you couldn't tell by my note, I'm really looking forward to the play now."

"Pttss...it's fate is in the hands of a guy who can barely pass English. Let's not get too excited yet." she insisted as they entered the cafeteria.

"Whatever you say Helga."

Arnold lead Helga over to the lunch line to buy her something to eat. "You know you don't have to buy me lunch every day, or any day, Arnoldo." Helga blushed as he continued to hold her hand.

"Yes I do. How else would Demetrius make Hermia fall in love with him?" he winked as her eyes fell half lidded and he watched a warm smile come to her face.

While the two of them waited for the line to move along, their two best friends were watching from a nearby table.

"Mm, mm, mmm! He's a bold kid!" Gerald shook his head, thinking about all the work Arnold had put into his plan for the play's new ending.

"Well Gerald, this play turned out to be one more thing to prove to them how much they mean to each other. Another step, if you will, in learning how a loving relationship exists between a couple." Phoebe pointed out.

"Not that I was excited about the idea of putting the moves on Pataki, but don't you think they may have been over-reacting a bit?"

"It's hard to remain faithful when the idea of something or someone you care about being taken away from you enters your mind. Even if it is just metaphorically speaking." Phoebe explained.

Smiling at his girlfriend, Gerald replied "Yeah, I guess I see where he's coming from."

Gerald then turned his head to see his best friend sitting down beside him with a large tray of food for him and his girlfriend.

"That's a lot of food for such a short trip." Gerald couldn't help but point out.

"Yeah, well football head didn't eat much last night. Then he was too excited about the idea of the play being changed to think to eat breakfast this morning." Helga scoffed as she grabbed the tapioca off the tray.

"So, you guys really think this will work?" Gerald asked, lifting an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I'm not holding my breath." Helga shrugged her shoulders, digging into her dessert, as Arnold wrapped his arm around her.

"I know it'll work. We just have to stick together." Arnold insisted, looking over at his girlfriend.

A moment later, the bell rang and the kids anxiously exited the cafeteria. Arnold held Helga's hand back to the room, feeling excited about practice for the first time.

When they made it to the classroom, Arnold noticed Stinky staring at the script he had given him the previous night.

"Uhh Stinky, what are you doing?"

"I still don't know how in the heck I'm supposed to make you two fall in love when she's supposed to be in love with Gerald at the end of this thing?"

Helga sat in her desk, planting her face in her hand as she listened to Arnold calmly explain things again. "We're not performing act five from Mr. Simmons script. We're performing the one I gave you. Just don't let him know that."

"Well, okay then Arnold." Stinky shrugged his shoulders as Helga shook her head at Arnold. While she admired his optimism, there were times it seemed a bit unrealistic.

Once the rest of the class poured in, Mr. Simmons entered to say "Alright class, in just a few hours, we'll be starting rehearsal for the second scene of the third act. I need you all to work together on this. If you get mixed up, help each other out."

The class then listened to Mr. Simmons begin his math lesson, which gave Helga the opportunity to pull out her book with her self-made sculpture of her beloved. As she sat and gazed at it all through class, she wondered if his plan really would work.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Are You Okay With This?

Once classes ended, the students all knew to follow their overly enthusiastic teacher to the auditorium. Arnold turned around to see his girlfriend looking at something inside her desk. "Ready to go?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." she said, standing up quickly.

As Arnold held her hand down the hall, he asked "So, are you happy we're changing the play, or were you happy with things the way they were?"

Helga turned to her boyfriend as she cocked her brow and asked "What makes you think I was happy with it to begin with?"

"I don't know. I changed it because I didn't think either of us was comfortable doing something like that with someone we didn't have feelings for. I know you don't like people making decisions for you though, so I didn't know if I had gone too far." Arnold explained, shrugging his shoulders.

Helga frowned at the thought of him putting that much pressure on himself all because of her and her negative way of thinking.

"You don't have to do anything for me Arnold. Like we've all said now, it's just a dumb play."

Before entering the auditorium, Arnold put a hand to her face and said "Here's when Demetrius keeps his eyes on Helena. His heart will always belong to Hermia."

Helga began to blush as Arnold pulled her close to give her a short but sweet kiss before entering the auditorium.

Upon entering, they saw Curly and Sid on stage, ready to begin the act. Helga noticed the nervous look on Sid's face and asked "What's with Frog Frencher?"

"I think he's looking for chocolate boy. I'm not sure if he'll be playing a part in this scene though." Arnold thought out loud as he let go of Helga's hand.

"Okay class. Everyone take your positions. Curly, the scene starts with Oberon in the forest, questioning whether or not Titania has awoken and who she saw first if she has. Action!"

" _I wonder if Titania be awaked! Then what it was that next came in her eye?"_

" _My mistress with a monster is in love!"_

" _Hast you yet hatched the Athenian's eyes with the love juice?"_

" _I took him sleeping, that is finished too."_

"Okay, Now Oberon believes Demetrius loves Helena. Arnold, you and Helga enter, showing Puck's mistake that was made with the love juice."

" _Here's the Athenian coming now!"_ Curly speaks enthusiastically.

" _This is the woman, but not this is the man!"_ Sid explains, pointing out the mistake.

" _Oh why rebuke you him that loves you?"_ Arnold begins his part, trying not to smile at Helga's beautiful eyes.

" _Now I but chide, but I should use thee worse."_ Helga blushed as she did her best to stay in character.

" _So should the murdered look, and so should I."_

" _What's this to my Lysander? Where is he?"_

" _I had rather give his carcass to my hounds."_

" _Out dog!"_

" _You spend your passion on a misprised mood!"_

" _Tell me then that he is well."_

" _And if I could, what should I get?"_

" _A privelige never to see me more!"_

" _There is no following her in this fierce vain!"_

"That was wonderful Helga! You seem much more dedicated to your part than you were last week!" Mr. Simmons exclaimed as she turned to take one more look at her beloved before she exited the stage.

"Okay, Curly and Sid, back to you. Action!"

" _Thou hast mistaken quite!"_

" _Then fate o'erruleous that."_

" _About the wood, Helena of Athens, look thou find."_

" _I go, I go!"_

"Okay Curly, this is the part where Oberon squeezes juice into Demetrius' eyes. Arnold, you can lye down over there. Curly, like I said, we don't need a real lemon. Gerald and Phoebe, you'll be needing to enter the stage for this part as well. Sid, you have the opening line."

" _Captain of our fairy band, Helena is here at hand."_

" _Stand aside, the noise they make will cause Demetrius to wake."_

" _Then will two at once woo one."_

"Okay, Gerald and Phoebe, you can enter now."

" _What should you think that I should woo and scorn?"_ Gerald did his best to act angrily.

" _You do advance your cunning more and more."_

" _I had no judgement when to her I swore."_

" _Nor none in my mind now you give her o'er."_

" _Demetrius loves her and he loves you not."_

"Arnold, this is your que to waken. Now both you and Gerald will be in love with Phoebe."

" _Oh Helena, goddess nymph perfect divine!"_

" _Oh spite, oh hell! I see you are all bent set against me!"_ Phoebe scorned as Helga did her best not to laugh backstage.

" _You are unkind Demetrius, be not so!"_

" _Never did mockers waste more idle breath!"_

" _Lysander, keep thy Hermia, I will none."_ Arnold said to Gerald.

" _Helen, it is not so."_ Gerald continued, causing a battle between Lysander and Demetrius.

"Okay Helga, you can enter the stage once again." Mr. Simmons informed her.

" _Why should he stay? Whom love doth press he go?"_ Gerald asked turning to Helga.

" _What love could press Lysander from my side?"_

" _Fair Helena."_

" _It cannot be!"_

Turning the attention back towards Phoebe, Helena speaks…

" _Lo, she is one of this confederacy!"_

" _I am amazed at your passionate words."_ Helga replied, facing her.

" _Have you not set Lysander as in scorn."_

" _I understand not what you mean by this."_

" _Ay do."_

"Wonderful job! Lots of passion girls! Okay Gerald, you're trying to convince Phoebe you have feelings for her, while she continues to believe this is all an evil trick!"

" _Stay gentle Helena! My love! My life! My soul!"_

" _Oh excellent!"_

" _Sweet, do not scorn her so!"_ Helga entered.

" _If she cannot entreat, I can compel!"_ Arnold butted in.

After rehearsing six or seven pages of Helena believing both Demetrius' and Lysander's love for her is all a cruel joke, the four of them enter the woods on separate terms and the spotlight returns to Curly and Sid.

" _This is thy negligence!"_

" _Believe me king of shadows I mistook!"_

" _Thou seest these lovers seek a place to fight!"_

" _My fair lord, this must be done with haste!"_

"Thank you Curly, Sid, all of you! Now that Puck's been instructed by Oberon to correct the mistake he made with his spell, he has sprinkled the dust on Lysander's eyes to re-enstore his love for Hermia." Mr. Simmons explained while Arnold thinking to himself _We'll see about that…_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Without Thinking

HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!

When Arnold awoke, the first thing on his mind was the new ending he and his friends had put together for the play. They were starting rehearsal for Act four today. He was a bit worried seeing as how the act was nearly entirely focused on Stinky, and he was still having trouble understanding the kids wouldn't be using the originally written ending when the time came to perform.

After getting ready, Arnold went downstairs to see breakfast ready on the table and Phil digging into it. "Morning shortman!"

"Hey grandpa." Arnold said, grabbing himself a plate of pancakes.

"So, how's that play of yours coming along?" Phil asked, unaware of the new ending Arnold had put together for it.

"Pretty good. We should have everything rehearsed by the end of the week." Arnold replied, taking a bite of his breakfast.

"How good of an actress if that little cranky friend of yours with the pink bow and the one eyebrow?" Phil laughed as Arnold rolled his eyes at the description.

"Fine, and she's my girlfriend."

"Hehe. Right. Well, you two have fun together!" Phil insisted as Arnold grabbed his things from below the table.

"Thanks. See ya later grandpa."

Arnold walked Outside to see his best friend waiting for him. "Hey Arnold! Ready for another fun day of rehearsing?"

"I guess. Hopefully Stinky's been working on memorizing his actual lines." Arnold said hopefully.

"I'd be more concerned about the teachers' extreme reactions that his poorly performed actions." Gerald said wittingly as Arnold lifted an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're changing the play man! You can't expect everyone to just sit there and not care that things aren't going as planned."

"Maybe everyone will like it." Arnold shrugged his shoulders as Gerald shook his head.

"Whatever you say Arnold."

As the boys were rounding the corner, Arnold bumped into a familiar face.

THUMP!

"Arnold!" his girlfriend exclaimed, while the two managed to keep from falling over.

"Morning Helga." He smiled taking her hand before she could add anything else to her reaction.

"Uhh morning." she said softly, as she looked down at him rubbing her hand.

"So are you two just going to stand and stare at each other, or are we going to catch the bus?" Gerard asked as Arnold began to pull Helga along.

As Arnold held her hand all the way to school, ecstatic he would be the one she ended up with, he couldn't help but think to himself _How upset will the teachers be with us?_

 _Class_

"I cannot wait to have this nightmare over with! If word gets out I've been dressing like a troll for the past two weeks, I'll simply die!" Rhonda complained.

"It's actually a unique costume Rhonda. They used the same types of plants the insects from San Lorenzo survive on to make the wings." Nadine explained, seeing her friend roll her eyes at the information.

"I reckon I'm not doin' too good learnin' my new lines." Stinky said, scratching his head.

"I'm just ever so excited about the new ending!" Lila exclaimed as Arnold looked behind his desk to see Helga gazing with dreamy eyes at a sheet of paper.

"What's that you're looking at?" he asked as her head instantly arose to meet his eyes.

"Huh? Oh nothing." she said anxiously trying to hide it. Not caring about her reaction, Arnold reached over the desk to snatch the paper.

"It's just the drawing I gave you." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

As Helga began to crouch down in her seat, Arnold sighed at the idea of her feeling the need to be on the look out for how far they took things in public. He knew how much she loved him, yet she still had this much trouble showing it. Just like she had said in the janitor's closet _you're the only one I would ever be willing to appear vulnerable to...and I already to a crummy job of showing it!_

They had been together for nearly three full years. Would it take something drastic to show her how strong she was?

Without thinking, he leaned across the desk to kiss her passionately. While he seemed to be enjoying himself, Helga sat wide-eyed, thinking to herself _What is he doing?! Has he lost his mind?!_

After a moment, Arnold sat back in his desk, not caring to make eye contact with anyone other than his girlfriend. As she sat there trembling mercilessly, he picked up her hand and said "Hermia's a strong woman...just like you."

Before the class could begin to make fun of them, Mr. Simmons walked in and said "Hello class! We're starting practice on Act four today! Isn't that wonderful?!"

"It sounds just oh too perfect!" Lila exclaimed as Helga's eyes darted across the room, wondering who may be ready to make fun of her for Arnold's bold move.

"This is the part of the play when Oberon reverses the love spell that was put on Titania. After the spell is reversed and Titania's feelings for Bottom disappear, Titania agrees to follow Oberon around the world." Mr. Simmons explained as the class listened to the description.

Stinky listened to this, knowing it didn't fit with the new ending his friends had given him to memorize. Rather than risking being elbowed again, he simply sat there confused for the rest of class.

When it was time for lunch, Arnold slowly turned to see the nervousness hadn't yet left his girlfriend's face. A guilty look took over his as he picked up her hand and said "I'm sorry about that Helga. I just wanted you to see you've been over-reacting when it comes to showing your feelings."

A glare formed on her face as she rose from her seat and scoffed "Pttss...you're one to talk!"

Raising an eyebrow, he asked "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're so worked up about who puts their hands on me in this dopey charade that you went as far as writing out your own lame excuse for an ending. Talk about over-reacting!" she scowled.

Arnold sighed, realizing they both had flaws to work on. Neither of them liked the idea of doing anything that would put their relationship in danger. "You're right. I guess we don't need to change anything. I know you love me, and hopefully what I just did shows you how much I love you."

Taking her seat once again, she sighed "Yeah, yeah I know. For Geraldo and Pheebs' sake, I think we should still change it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Pheebs won't admit it, but I know playing a romantic part will tall hair boy in this thing means just as much to her as playing one with you does to me." Helga smiled weakly as Arnold placed his hand on hers.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat!" he insisted, holding her hand into the cafeteria.

As they opened the doors, they saw Phoebe alone at a table and Gerald in the lunch line.

"I'll go get us some food if you want to sit with Phoebe." he offered.

After smiling weakly at him, Helga went to take a seat beside her best friend. "Hey Pheebs."

"Hello Helga. Are you alright? I saw the nervous look Arnold's bold move brought to your face this morning." she explained as Helga began to blush.

"Yeah well, like you said. Now's my chance to prove you much he means to me." Helga said, rubbing her neck, as her best friend smiled at her openness.

The girls then noticed the boys bringing over food for the two of them as they listened to Gerald say "Mm, mm, mmm! Tonight's practice is going to revolve around Stinky. Then the actual performace with all come down to him remembering which lines to learn."

"I'm certain everything will go just fine. Our replacement ending isn't too difficult." Phoebe insisted as Arnold smiled at the vote of confidence for their plan.

The bell soon rang and Arnold looked over to see Helga had barely touched her pudding. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just not that hungry." she sighed, standing up from the table. As the students all made it back to class, Arnold looked to see the gloomy look on Helga's face. Taking her hand in his, he said "I'm sorry about what happened. It was just beginning to frustrate me that you still feel the need to be keep our openness to a minimum in case the worst should happen."

As she stopped her walk, she turned to him to say "Think of this as Titania working her magic on Demetrius."

Helga held Arnold close, kissing him in the middle of the hall. While the other students past, giving them awkward stares, she continued to keep her mind wrapped around the idea of ending their school play sharing an intimate moment on stage with her beloved. As Helga was about to pull him in closer, the two of them heard…

"Can you two not keep your tongues yourselves?"

Arnold and Helga pulled away from each other to see Rhonda getting a front row seat to their intimate performance.

"I get your excited about the poorly rewritten ending that neither of you bothered to write me a high class character part for, but seriously. If you insist on passing out previews for the updated performance, I would highly recommend a better location." Rhonda scoffed, as Helga clenched her fists in fury.

"Who asked you Princess?!"

Arnold blushed furiously as he wrapped his arm around Helga's waist, watching her grit her teeth at Rhonda leaving them.

"Don't worry about her Helga. You know she can't get through a day without finding some way to humiliate people." Arnold pointed out as he watched his girlfriend take a deep breath.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get back to class."

As the two of them once again entered the classroom with red cheeks, Gerald shook his head at his best friend and said "Mm, mm, mmm! I'm not even going to ask what that hallway performance was about."

Arnold began to roll his eyes, waiting for another friend to give them a hard time about what had just happened. Rather than hearing any of them speak, he turned his head to hear Mr. Simmons entering the room.

"Okay class. Just a few more hours before we begin Act four. Not everyone is in the act, but as I said yesterday, we're approaching the end of the play. This means its important for everyone to keep up with what's going on."

"If we can." Sid interrupted.

"I'm seriously considering dropping out!" Rhonda exclaimed, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed.

 _How will we ever survive?_ Helga thought to herself, rolling her eyes at the remark. Her negativity was soon interrupted at she began gazing at the boy with the corn flowered hair sitting in front of her. What romantic gestures still awaited them?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: All The More Magical

After the students finished their complaints and the last few hours of classes had passed, Arnold turned around to see his girlfriend. "Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." she said, standing from her seat.

Standing from his seat, Gerald said to the two lovebirds "Will we be able to make it to the auditorium without a live performance of your re-written act?"

Rolling his eyes, Arnold replied "Whatever you say Gerald."

The students then headed down the hallways as Arnold asked Helga "Is your family coming to the play?"

Turning her head to cock her brow, she smirked "What makes you think I'd want them to?"

"They came to Romeo and Juliet didn't they?"

"Bet they didn't expect to see you layin' the moves on Arnold the way you did, huh Pataki?" Gerald teased her as Arnold could feel her fist clenching inside his hand.

Before he could think of a way to change the conversation, they made it to the auditorium.

Arnold opened the doors to see Lila dressed in her sparkling fairy gown which Rhonda had envied since their first practice.

Stinky stood on stage beside her, scratching his head at the idea of how those lines would end up leading to their new ending.

"Okay Stinky, you and Lila are in the forest, where she has taken you back to her home. Lila, you have the first line."

"It sounds just oh so perfect!" she exclaimed, picking up her script.

" _Would you like to hear some music, my sweet love?"_

" _I have a pretty good ear for music."_

" _Or tell me my sweet love, what you'd like to eat."_

" _I'd like a few pounds of grass or some oats to munch on..._ I don't reckon I recall bein' told to eat some grass?" Stinky said scratching his head.

" _I have an adventurous fairly who'll go set out the squirrels secret stash and bring you back some nuts."_

" _I'd rather have a handful of peas. Please don't let your people wake me up."_

" _I'm putting my arms around you! Oh how I love you!"_

"Thank you! Lila that was wonderful! Stinky, keep rehearsing your lines. Now's when Puck enters the forest to hear Oberon has decided to reverse the love spell he put on Titania. Sid, you can enter the stage, and Curly you have the first line."

" _I'm not starting to pity Titania. I'll undo the spell which makes her vision to frightfully wrong!_

"Okay, after Curly squeezes the FAKE lemon juice onto Lila's eyes, she awakens to feel it was all just a dream. When Titania walks away with Oberon, she insists he tell her how she ended up falling asleep on the ground next to Bottom."

" _I dreamed I was in love with a donkey!"_

" _There's your boyfriend, sleeping right beside you!"_

" _How did this happen? Oh, I hate looking at his face!"_

" _Now that you and I are friends again, we can dance for Duke Theseus at his wedding tomorrow!"_

"Oh that...that was wonderful! Now Theseus and Hippolyta will be entering the forest with Eugues where they happen to come across Demetreus, Lysander, Helena, and Hermia. Eugene, you have the opening line." Mr. Simmons instructed as Helga smirked from backstage

"This should be good."

" _One of you go find the forest ranger since we're done with May Day rites. Wait, who are these women?"_

" _That's my daughter asleep on the ground over there, with Lysander, Demetrius and Helena."_ Harold recited, still unable to say his name.

" _Isn't it today when Hermia makes her decision about marrying Demetrius?"_ Eugene recited as Helga smiled over at Arnold.

" _It is my lord."_

" _Go tell the hunters to blow their horns and wake them up."_

"Very nice! This is when Demetrius, Helena, Hermia and Lysander all address Theseus about why they were asleep in the woods. Gerald, you start."

" _I came with Hermia hither - out intent was to be gone from Athens, away from the Athenian law."_

" _Enough my lord! I beg the law upon his head!"_ Harold butted in.

" _My lord, fair Helena told me of their stealth. Now the only object and pleasure of mine eye is Helena."_ As Arnold spoke these words about Phoebe, his mind remained on Helga and the sweet moments they had shared earlier that day.

" _Egeus, I will overbear your will."_

" _These things seem small and undistinguishable?"_ Demetrius explains his confused thoughts, thinking back to the previous night.

"Wonderful job! The scene ends with Demetrius, Lysander, Hermia, and Helena describing what they all remember happening to them to just be a dream. While discussing this, they follow Theseus and Hippolyta to the temple to be wed." Mr. Simmons explained.

As Arnold stood there on stage, having a good feeling about the way things would end with the play, his thoughts were interrupted by…

"The second scene of this act is only two pages. We can rehearse that quickly, which will give us the rest of the week to focus on the final act." Mr. Simmons pointed out.

"It's just the characters doing play for Duke Theseus trying to make sure they have things ready. Chocolate boy, Sid, Iggy, and Park you can all enter the stage."

"Uhh does anybody have some malted milk balls?" Sid asked.

"Chocolate! Yeah! Lots of chocolate!" Chocolate boy exclaimed as Helga rolled her eyes, sitting in a chair in the auditorium beside Arnold, Phoebe and Gerald. "Oh brother, what an idiot. What does Simmons plan on doing? Letting him keep a bag of candy to munch on in between lines come performance night? Sheesh!"

As Arnold wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, he said softly "It's hard being away from the things you love."

Helga smiled weakly at his half lidded eyes when they heard…

"Okay, you have the opening line chocolate boy (oh please behave)."

" _Have you sent to Bottom's house?_

" _He cannot be heard of."_ Sid came in, staring wide eyed at the hungry child.

" _If he come not, then the play is marred."_ Iggy entered as Helga smirked "Will he be wearing his bunny pajamas for the play?"

" _He's the only person who can play Pyramus."_ Chocolate boy continued, reaching into his pocket for his candy.

" _Masters, the duke is coming from the temple with two or three married ladies. If our spot had gone forward, we had all been made men."_ Park added.

"Great job boys! Stinky, now's the part where Bottom's awake and finds his men. You can enter the stage."

"Okie dokie then."

" _Where are these lads?"_

" _Bottom! Oh most happy hour!"_ Chocolate boy added, licking his fingers.

" _Masters, I am to discourse wonders! Now it is time to get your apparel together!"_

"Everyone, that was wonderful. Tomorrow, we can rehearse act five. All of you, go home and get some rest!" Mr. Simmons insisted, while the kids happily left the auditorium.

"Man! I don't care how this play ends, just as long as it does." Gerald said, stretching his arms.

"You said a mouthful there pal." Helga pointed a finger as Arnold took her other hand in his.

"I don't know about that. The more I think about the new ending, the more the thought of it now happening breaks my heart." he rubbed Helga's hand as he kissed her softly.

Standing in the auditorium together, he said "I remember our first kiss on stage. This time will be all the more magical."

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed "You are such a football head."

"Whatever you say Helga."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: I Want A Part

Arnold was standing by his locker the next morning, grabbing the books he needed while Gerald stood beside him.

"Well Arnold, tonight's the final practice, then the play's on Saturday." Gerald pointed out.

"I know. I can't wait!" Arnold said anxiously as Gerald lifted an eyebrow.

"Save the enthusiasm for the stage man."

"Whatever you say Gera…."

Before finishing his sentence, Arnold turned to hear…

"Save it Princess! No one wants to hear it this morning!"

"Come on now Helga. You know how 'comfortable' you and Arnold are expressing your feelings now. Why wouldn't that be the reason?"

After seeing the agitated look on Helga's face, Arnold came over to ask "What's going on?"

"I was just telling Helga how obvious it is that your reason behind redoing the ending was because of your inability to keep your hands off each other." Rhonda said proudly as Arnold began to blush.

"Uhh well, why does it matter? Everyone's happy. After it's over, we'll never have to worry about it again." Arnold shrugged his shoulders, hoping Rhonda would drop it.

"No Arnold, everyone is not happy! I'm afraid I once again was denied a part worthy of myself." Rhonda pointed out.

"Well, what do you expect us to do? We can't just give you the part of Titania." Arnold shrugged his shoulders while Helga continued to glare, clenching her fists.

"I don't expect Titania, I just expect a PART. I mean seriously, you invited the whole class over for your rewrite practice for us to see you left more than half of us out of it? I could have spent the weekend shopping!" Rhonda exclaimed.

"Oh give it a rest Princess! Sheesh!"

"Well, I guess I could write a part for you in there." Arnold sighed.

"Perfect. See you at practice." Rhonda walked off as Helga muttered "I take it that means she won't be in class."

Sighing at the thought of his perfect plans being postponed, Arnold took his girlfriend's hand and said "Come on, let's get going."

The two entered class just as the bell rang. Had Mr. Simmons not been behind them, Gerald would have anxioulsy leaned over to ask Arnold what the commotion was about.

"Class, tonight's our last rehearsal! Saturday, we'll be doing the play! I want you all to know how much this means to me and how very special you all are!" Mr. Simmons smiled widely as Helga looked ahead to see her beloved hunched over looking depressed.

Helga hated to see anything upsetting her boyfriend. The guilt Rhonda had created for him was even more infuriating than the embarrassment she had created for Helga.

 _Oh my beloved! What pain has our desire to end this play on good terms brought to you? Am I once again to blame for the havoc brought forth unto you?_

Helga sat all morning wondering what would have happened if they had just left things alone. If they had just dealt with the idea of being with their best friend's loved ones. After a few hours had past, the bell rang.

Helga stood from her desk, ready for lunch as she said "Whatcha workin' on football head?"

"I was just finishing up Rhonda's part for the new ending." he whispered, not wanting Mr. Simmons to hear.

After rolling her eyes at the thought of their classmate always needing to steal the spotlight, Helga scoffed "Pttss...whatever. Let's get some food. I'm starving."

Arnold stood from his desk, shoving the new lines into his pocket. As he and his girlfriend walked down the hall together, they heard "So, you don't have anyone to take his place?"

"No! No, I'm afraid not."

Arnold and Helga looked over to see Mr. Simmons having a discussion with Principal Wartz about the play. While Helga rolled her eyes at their teacher's emotional breakdown, a smile came to Arnold's face.

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria Helga." he said excitedly as she cocked her brow at him.

Before she could ask why he was leaving, Arnold raced over to speak with their teacher.

"I just don't know what I...Arnold? What is it?" Mr. Simmons asked, turning to see his classmate standing beside him.

"Hi. I couldn't help but overhear you're having a problem with the play." he smiled nervously.

"I'm afraid so, Arnold. Chocolate boy won't perform without a bag of candy on stage." Mr. Simmons said regretfully.

"I'm more concerned about the way this student is behaving in class. Do all the teachers let him eat candy in there?" Principal Wartz asked as Arnold butted in.

"Maybe we don't need him!"

"But, he plays Quince? Quince is the director of the very special play they put on for Theseus and Hippolyta at their wedding ceremony!" Mr. Simmons reminded him.

"I know how we can fix it. Don't worry about play practice tonight. I'll get everyone together and we'll be ready for the play on Saturday!" Arnold said enthusiastically as a worried look came to Mr. Simmons face.

"Oh dear, no practice? What exactly do you have planned for the ending?"

"And it better not involve eating on stage. It's in clear violation of the school's Public Health Act." Principal Wartz pointed a finger at him.

"I promise you'll like it!"

"Hmm...well alright Arnold. If...if you're sure." Mr. Simmons said hesitantly as Arnold raced off happily.

Mr. Simmons stood with a concerned look on his face as Principal Wartz glared with his arms crossed and said "He better not bring candy."

Meanwhile, Helga had been sitting at a table with Phoebe and Gerald. "Mm, mm, mmm! What do you suppose he has planned now?"

"Pttss...ya got me." Helga smirked as her friends sat there waiting for Arnold to return with an explanation as to why he ran off.

"Perhaps he was using whatever dilemma he may have overheard Mr. Simmons speaking of as an opportunity to receive permission to perform the newly written ending for the play." Phoebe explained as Helga cocked her brow.

"Phoebe, what makes you think Mr. Sesitive would let anyone touch his oh so special play?"

"He let chocolate boy into it, did he not?" Gerald reminded her, lifting an eyebrow.

Helga rolled her eyes as she looked over to see her boyfriend entering the cafeteria. Rather than approaching their table, he was heading to speak with their friends.

"What do you suppose he needs to speak with them about?" Phoebe wondered.

"If he's smart, he's going to tell Princess there was no place for her in the new ending." Helga smirked.

While the three of them went back to their own conversation, Arnold was approaching the rest of his friends.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Arnold. Ready for rehearsal tonight?" Sid asked, before being interrupted.

"Who cares about tonight's rehearsal? I'd like to know what part you've written for me in our new ending!" Rhonda insisted, crossing her arms.

"Uhh right. Here you go." Arnold said, pulling the sheet out of his pocket.

Looking it over, she replied "It's not Titania, but I suppose it will do."

Rubbing his neck, Arnold said "Yeah, well I just spoke with Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz in the hallway." he began before once again being interrupted.

"What in the heck for?" Stinky asked, scratching his head.

"Apparently, chocolate boy won't be able to perform in the play." Arnold explained as Sid jumped up and shouted "YES! Oh man! This is awesome!"

After giving him awkward stares, Arnold continued to explain. "Yeah, well I told Mr. Simmons we had a new ending that could be used for the play."

"You didn't tell him what it was did ya? On account of I'm still workin' on getting my lines straight." Stinky asked.

"No, but that's why I came over to invite you all over to my house every night for the rest of the week to practice."

"It sounds just oh too perfect!" Lila said excitedly as a smile came to Arnold's face.

"Ohhhh I guess. Can we order pizza again?" Harold whined.

"Sure." Arnold said eagerly. Whatever it took to make things work between them.

After having everyone's approval, Arnold walked back over to his table to take a seat beside his girlfriend.

"Sheesh football head, what was all that about?" she scoffed, with her arms crossed.

As he wrapped his arm around her, he replied "Sorry, but Principal Wartz and Mr. Simmons said chocolate boy won't be performing in the play."

"And that surprises you?" Gerald couldn't help but butt in.

"So, I told him we had another ending written for it and he said we could use it. Instead of going to rehearsal after school, I invited everyone over to my place to practice for the rest of the week." he explained eagerly.

"Arnold, what makes you think that would work? I mean the entire fifth act is based on the play within the play Quince puts together." Gerald reminded him.

"Our new ending has nothing to do with it though." Arnold happily pointed out.

"Whatever you say Arnold."

After taking a minute to enjoy what would be taking place that weekend, Arnold looked over to see his girlfriend not eating anything.

"I'm going to get us something to…." Before he could finish his sentence, the bell rang.

"Or not." Gerald said as Helga glared at him.

A disappointed look formed on Arnold's face, wondering if he should have just waited until they got back to class to say anything to everybody.

"I'm sorry Helga. I'll make it up to you."

"Don't worry about it football head." she said, grabbing her things.

As she headed out of the cafeteria, Arnold stood at the table thinking about how he had bought her lunch practically every day for the last three years. She loved him because he was one of (if not the only) few people she could count on in life. Then he let the excitement he felt for something as simple as a play they had allowed themselves to get worked up over, all because they had such little faith in their love for one another, ruin that.

After slowly making it to class, he arrived to see his girlfriend sitting in her desk, doodling in her notebook.

Arnold took his seat, just in time for Mr. Simmons to begin speaking to the class about the play.

"Alright boys and girls. I'm sorry to have to inform you, chocolate boy will not be performing with us."

"No complaints here." Sid interrupted.

"Yeah! He never shared his candy with us!" Harold whined.

"Please settle down. Now Arnold has informed me you all have been working on a new, very special ending for the play." Mr. Simmons began.

"I would say it all depends on the outfits, before considering it to be special." Rhonda insisted as Helga rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well anyway I trust you will all do a wonderful job. I'm looking forward to seeing it!" their teacher said enthusiastically as Arnold leaned his head against his hand, still sulking.

Once the lights were turned out to begin the slide show for Mr. Simmons lecture on their Nutrition class, Arnold felt a spitball hit him. Feeling the back of his head, he thought to himself _I can't remember the last time she did that to me. She must be really upset with me._

Ten or twenty spitballs later, Arnold was about to pass a note back to apologize for what had happened. When he turned around however, he saw Helga already waiting to hand him something.

A wide smile formed on his face as he took the sheet from her. He opened it up to see she had drawn a picture of the two of them together, with a message that said…

 _Hermia can draw better than Demetrius._

Arnold tried not to laugh while holding the drawing. A lovesick grin came to Helga's face as she watched her beloved holding the picture close to his heart.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: I'm So Sorry!

Once classes ended, Arnold anxiously turned to his girlfriend and said "I disagree, but thanks for the picture."

"Pttss...don't faltter yourself. I was just showing off." Helga smirked as the two stood from their desks.

"Whatever you say Helga."

After grabbing their things, Arnold turned to hear Gerald ask him "So, we heading over to your place buddy?"

"Yeah, I guess so." he said, grabbing his girlfriend's hand.

As she felt him begin to rub it, Helga began to think about their new ending for the play. The more she pictured standing beside Arnold, the happier she was they went through with it. So what if they over-reacted? As long as they were happy, that was all that mattered. If they were going to be forced to go through with this, they at least deserved to be happy while doing it.

While walking back to the boarding house with their two best friends, Helga decided to break the silence by asked "So, did Princess accept whatever lame part you decided to give her?"

Rubbing his neck with his free hand, Arnold replied "Yeah, it wasn't a big one. I just made her the fairy Titania brings Bottom back to her home to see after he too is made into one and given his own magic."

"It suits her." Helga shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm quite looking forward to this Arnold. I must say you did a lovely job of finding a way to piece together intimate feelings for characters who had no original desires for one another." Phoebe pointed out.

"Yeah man. Now that you got Simmons' approval, all we have to worry about is everyone getting their lines straight." Gerald reminded them.

"Pttss...I think we know who to focus on." Helga scoffed, referring to Stinky.

 _Later that afternoon_

"Now when in the heck am I supposed to be sleepin' again? Stinky asked, scratching his head.

"Don't worry about being asleep for this act. You will have woken already come the fourth act, in which Titania loses feelings for him." Phoebe reminded him.

"Well where in the heck am I supposed to be standin' then?" he wondered.

"The fifth act pertains to the main characters following Theseus into his temple for Quince's play. Rather than showing Quince, since we no longer have chocolate boy, we'll start the scene showing you as Bottom about to follow behind the other actors into the temple.

Unfortunately, because the play within the play takes up quite a bit of the act, we'll need a replacement character for quince. Because Bottom is said to be the most imperative character in Quince's play, Stinky will simply take the place of making sure all the character's have arrived.

"Aww Gee!"

"And how may I ask is that going to work when he too has a part in the play?" Rhonda began to wonder.

"We intend on having the characters imply the performance will end tragically, knowing they were unable to find enough people to perform with them. However, before Stinky is able to enter, Lila will pull him aside, confessing the tragic news Curly admitted about the spell he had cast on her." Phoebe explained as Helga sat on the couch, watching the puzzled look on their friend's face…

 _Oh brother! This is not going to end well!_

"So, we're not doin' chocolate boy's play then?" Stinky asked as Helga smacked her face.

"Seeing as how we no longer have him, I would assume not." Gerald said wittingly.

"Well, okie dokie then." Stinky replied, assuming he was beginning to understand.

 _A few hours later_

"Gosh guys! This should go gre...OW! I'm okay." Eugene said, tripping over a chair, as the group began to leave practice.

"Thanks for coming everyone!" Arnold exclaimed.

"No problem buddy. See you tomorrow." Gerald replied, giving his best friend their secret handshake.

After almost everyone had left, Arnold took a seat by his girlfriend on the couch and said "I'm really excited about this!"

"Gee, I couldn't tell." she smirked.

Taking her hand in his, he said "I'm really sorry about lunch! I still feel terrible about that!"

Helga began to blush, noticing the guilty look in his eyes. "Don't worry about it Arnold. This was more important."

"No, it wasn't. I should have bought you something before going over to talk to them." he said, as she turned away, embarrassed by his need to pity her.

"Let's just forget about it." she sighed as he leaned over to kiss her. Laying down on top of her, with her face in his hands, he was reminded of the picture he had drawn for her. As he slowly released her lips, resting his face against hers, he whispered "So, you think your picture was better than mine? I guess I can understand why you didn't want anyone to see it."

She began to blush fiercely as she thought about what he had drawn. The scene with Lysander laying beside Hermia in the woods, holding her tightly, wanting to sleep near her.

"Ye..yeah." she began to stutter.

As he gently pressed his soft lips against hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She began to feel him running his hands up her waist near her chest, when they suddenly heard…

"Mm, mm, mmm!"

The two of them quickly turned their heads to see Gerald standing in the doorway with his hands on his waist.

"Gerald! We were just uhh…"

"Man, if you plan on making that part of practice, don't plan on seeing me here for it!" Gerald warned him, as he grabbed the new script he left behind.

After watching his best friend walk out, Arnold turned to Helga and asked "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Nah, I ate a slice of Pink boy's pizza. I think I'm good." she insisted, standing up from the couch.

Smiling weakly at her, he said "Come on, I'll walk you home."

After leaving the boarding house, the two walked hand in hand under the stars. A wide smile remained on Arnold's face, thinking about how well things would be ending for them. While Helga was happy about the way the play would be ending, she was worried she had driven Arnold to believe something as simple as a play could actually come between their love life.

Making it to her porch, Arnold faced her to say "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." she replied, with a sad look that he easily notcied.

"What is it?"

"You're not just doing this because you're worried about me are you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't seem to care about how the play ended until you noticed how much it upset me. Now the idea of not changing it freaks you out more than Pink boy when he drops his lunch on the floor." Helga scoffed.

Holding her hands in his, he said softly "When I saw you and Gerald performing that forest scene, it made me realize that while our love is strong enough to not let a play come between us, it doesn't mean much if I don't have the right person beside me to enjoy special moments like that."

A smile formed on her face as he pulled her close to kiss her. "Have a good night." he smiled, holding a hand to her face.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: You Were Right

 _SATURDAY NIGHT_

"Well Arnold, it's finally here." Gerald said, referring to the play.

"Yeah, I'm really excited about this!" Arnold replied, as the two of them stood back stage.

"Of course you are."

Ignoring his friend's remark, Arnold looked across the stage to see his girlfriend in her beautiful gown. As she wore a strapless gold dress that flowed down to the floor, with her hair styled as it was the night they ate at Chez Paris, he thought to himself _Maybe pink's not the ONLY color she looks great in._

Interrupting his thoughts, Gerald asked "You think Stinky's got his lines straight?"

"He better! I didn't spend all night picking out a replacement outfit for myself just to see him blow it on stage!" Rhonda exclaimed.

As Rhonda was becoming angry at the thought of being publicly humiliated, Mr. Simmons walked over. "Okay class, this is it! I'm anxious to see the new ending you've all put together for the play! I'm sure it's very special and will bring the audience to tears. Curly, no improvising!"

The class then took their positions as Mr. Simmons walked out on stage to introduce the play "Good evening. Thank you for coming out tonight to see this very special performance by our eighth grade students!

The play is a Shakespeare act called A Midsummer Night's Dream. The play takes place in Athens. Theseus, the Duke of Athens, is planning his marriage with Hippolyta. As a result, he is planning a large festival. Egeus enters, followed by his daughter Hermia, her beloved Lysander, and her suitor Demetrious."

After Mr. Simmons description of the play, he took his seat and was happy to see the first four acts of the play had gone quite well (thanks to no longer having chocolate boy).

Then came the fifth act, as he sat nervously in his seat saying to himself "Please don't be bad. Please oh please don't be bad."

Lila and Curly entered the stage together as the audience listened to Curly confess the truth about the spell he had put Lila under.

" _You wicked man! How could you cast a spell on me?"_

" _What I did was wrong, but we're together now!"_

" _Not anymore we're not!"_

Lila stormed off as the two exited the stage to bring in Eugene, Sheena, Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Phoebe.

As Eugene confronted the young romantic couples, he said " _You pretty lovers are lucky to have met us where you did!"_

" _Come rest before the ceremony!"_ Sheena added as the four of them followed into the temple.

The young lovers exited the stage as Stinky and his group of (what were intended to be play performers) began approaching the temple.

" _Come! The Duke is expecting us!"_ He insisted as he allowed them to walk ahead, before being pulled aside by Lila.

" _Whoa! What are you doing here?"_

Staring at him with pleading eyes, Lila began to explain " _Oberon confessed the terrible spell he put on me. I realized then even in a dream, what I felt for you was the happiest I've ever been! Come with me and my fairies. I'll teach you our magic!"_

" _Well, okie dokie then!"_

The two of them move to a new scene, played in Titania's home in the forest, where Rhonda is waiting as one of her fairies.

" _These flowers of which you see are for love and sleep. Use them carefully."_

" _I reckon I'm gettin' the hang of this here magic!"_ Stinky said.

" _That sounds just oh too perfect! Come, let's try it out! I have a song for Theseus at his wedding!"_ Lila explained as she took Stinky back to the temple.

There the scene showed Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe and Helga sleeping in a room given to them before the wedding. When Lila and Stinky arrived to see them there, she said…

" _Oh dear! They look exhausted!"_

" _I reckon they don't sleep too good!"_

" _Now's your chance to use your sleeping spell!"_

" _Okie dokie then!"_

After mixing up his sleeping flowers with the love flowers Rhonda had given him, Arnold awoke to see and fall in love with Helga. As Gerald did with Phoebe.

The next scene showed Eugene and Sheena awaiting the arrival of the four young lovers, to start the ceremony." _It's time for the ceremony my love! Go get the...Ow! I'm okay!"_ The audience laughed as Eugene stood back up.

" _They're on their way."_

Moments later, the four arrived to see Eugene and Sheena with puzzled looks on their faces.

" _What's this now? Have you switched partners?"_

Looking at Helga, Arnold explained " _My lord, after careful consideration we came to a conclusion her father was right about our love."_

" _And what about you two?"_ Eugene asked, looking over at Gerald and Phoebe.

" _She thinks she is not beautiful, but beauty is in the eye of the beholder."_

After accepting their new proposals, the scene turned back to Stinky and Lila.

" _I reckon I messed things up bad."_

" _It's okay my love. Everyone is happy. Now come watch me sing a song for the duke."_

Once the play was over with the three couples being wed, the audience clapped and tears were brought to Mr. Simmons eyes.

Gerald then turned to his best friend and said "Well buddy, we did it."

"I knew it would turn out well!" Arnold said, as he turned to look at his blushing girlfriend.

Seeing her stand there in her beautiful dress as he thought about the wedding scene they had just finished together, he couldn't help but say to her "You were right."

"About what football head?" she asked, cocking her brow.

"Your picture was better."

Helga began to blush fiercely as she thought back to what she had drawn. A picture of her and her beloved standing together in the temple, being wed as Demetrius and Hermia. A fantasy she one day hoped would be a reality.

 _ **THANKS FOR READING**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
